Yo tambien soy una sayayin
by FSGVS
Summary: Videl tambien es otra sayayin, y ahora peleara con Gohan quien ganara?. Luego de la pelea sera que se hacen amigos o algo mas?.Videl ayudara a los guerreros Z ? ella tambien sera de su grupo. ? Capitulo 6 Up.
1. Rising

**Capítulo 1: Rising.**

Era un día especial para un hombre, el cielo era hermoso se veía pájaros cantar, un gran cielo color azul y el sol iluminaba como nunca.

La historia comienza en una simple casa normal, un ciudadano llamado Satán estaba alistando ropa de bebe en un bolsón. Luego de empacar todo salió corriendo hacia el hospital, llegando a la segunda planta del hospital miro a familiares llorando de felicidad fuera del cuarto de su bella esposa… Luego de esperar 5 horas sentado en una banca esperando la gran noticia de su querida esposa y nueva hija. Por fin el doctor salió pero con una cara de culpabilidad, el doctor traía buenas y malas noticias, yendo directo donde el esposo de la difunta lo miro a los ojos.

¡Doctor! Como salió la operación? — Decía un feliz y alegre Satán.

Podemos hablar a solas... — Dijo con una voz débil y mirando un lugar donde ir a sentarse.

Satán lo siguió hasta un lugar donde estuvieran lejos de la familia, mirando seriamente al doctor y pensando muchas cosas hasta llegar a tal lugar.

Salió mal ¿No? — Dice con una voz fuerte y enojada, con los ojos brillosos, pero Satán no permitiría salir ni una lágrima de sus ojos, hasta saber las noticia de su esposa e hija.

Lo siento señor… pero no pudimos salvar a su esposa, y su hija está en tratamiento especial para ver si podemos salvarla. — dice un serio doctor, dejando solo a un hombre en un rincón.

Satán estaba muy enojado, no podía ni mirar a la familia que estaban sentada esperando la noticia. Luego de repasar muchas veces lo que le había dicho el doctor, fue directo donde estaban sus suegros y padres. Luego de haberle comentado todo lo sucedido estuvieron en silencio hasta que el doctor salió con una terrible noticia , decidido fue donde los familiares de la difunta mujer y difunta niña, le había dicho todo lo ocurrido, y ahora todos lloraban pero no de felicidad si no de tristeza , ya saliendo de ver a la mujer y niña de la habitación y yéndose a su casas, Satán no decía nada en todo el día , hasta el día del funeral de las dos mujeres , todo ese día sentado y viendo como enteraban a sus queridas mujeres, hasta que todo se fueron y solo quedando el con las tumbas enfrente de él y por fin pudo decir una palabra que jamás pensó decir hasta el día de su muerte.

Luego nos veremos en el paraíso. — Decía un hombre con sus ojos a punto de llorar hasta que vio una estrella caer cerca del lugar donde estaba, fue donde el objeto que hace un rato se estrelló, y nunca pensó ver lo que vio en ese momento. Una luz brillante se desvanecía y mostraban una sombra hasta que lo pudo ver. Completamente la figura.

Una linda mujer apareció pero muy herida con rasguños y sangre en casi todo su cuerpo y ¿una cola?, su vestimenta era muy extraña y diferente a todos , pero lo que le había sorprendido era que llevaba una bebe entre sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente para que no le pasara nada salió de la pequeña navecita , Satán mirándola de pie hasta la ultimo cabello de su negra y larga cabellera , rápidamente sacaba su celular de unos de sus bolsillos, pero la guerrera por ese movimiento rápidamente se teletransporto donde él estaba y lanzo su celular y con una bola de energía lo exploto.

Pero, ¡era mi único celular! — Dijo Satán asustado. — Porque lo hiciste te iba a ayudar. — Le dijo dando un paso hacia atrás. Luego la mujer había caído al piso incocientemente, Satán no dudo en ayudarla. Esperando que se despierte había traído algo de comida para la muchacha terminando de preparar la comida, se levantó y miro cuidadosamente la cola que tenía la chica, su curiosidad le gano y había tocado la cola y el mismo se decía.

Mmh… es de verdad, jamás había visto tal cosa! ¡Como esta!—de repente, el sujeto fuertemente la cola, haciendo que despertara repentinamente la guerrera y lanzando una bola de energía a Satán.

¡Pero que tratabas de hacer!— Decía una adolorida y asustada muchacha.

¡Nunca más vuelvas a tocar mi cola!— Le gritaba mientras frotaba su cola con sus delicadas manos, Satán se quedó en silencio mientras en su cabeza estaba enserado por sus pensamientos.

Esa linda voz, tímida y suave como una pequeña niña. — Pensaba Satán mientras la muchacha acariciaba su cola y ronroneaba de repente chica dio un salto, se levantó muy asustada. — Donde… ¡Donde está mi hija! ¡Donde esta! Dímelo o te destruyo. — Amenaza mientras estaba a punto de lanza una bola de energía, Satán salió de sus pensamientos.

KAME…HAME…— Gritaba la muchacha, mientras salía una luz desde sus manos.

No… No, espera, está durmiendo cómodamente en un lugar, no te preocupes está bien. — Le decía mientras movía sus manos.

Ah…eh…muéstramela. — Dijo la chica, saliendo detrás de Satán…El la llevo a una cabaña que estaba cerca… y ahí estaba ella, esa dulce bebe durmiendo alado de su cola.

Muchas Gracias. Lo siento por amenazarte…Es que es mi hija…Y bueno ya sabes… como nos preocupamos jeje. — Decía avergonzada jugando con sus cabellos.

No te preocupes. — Le dijo muy sonriente. — Así… toma…— Le dio la comida para luego sentarse y conversar.

Y bueno… ¿¡De dónde vienes!? , ¿¡Porque llevas ese traje?! , ¿¡Porque tienes cola!? , ¿¡Porque estas herida!? , ¿¡Que es lo que quieres en este planeta y que es eso que llevas en la oreja y ojo!? — Le dijo alterado y gritándole. — Ah… lo siento no quería gritarte. — Se disculpó al ver que ella miraba hacia abajo con tristeza.

No te preocupes. — le dijo alzando la cabeza y con una dulce sonrisa.

Soy de un planeta que está lejos de aquí, pero mis padres nacieron en el planeta Vegito, El traje es porque… Es para pelear y casi todos los Sayayines lo usamos, Mi cola es de nacimiento y herencia para poder convertirme en un simio grande si es que veo la luna, estoy en mal estado porque estamos peleando los últimos sayayines contra Frezeer, ya que el destruyo el planeta Vegito y a mis padres… No pretendo hacer nada en este planeta así que no tengas miedo y lo que tengo en la oreja es un invento que nos dan para poder ver el Ki de nuestros oponentes. Pero quiero que cuides a mi hija tengo que volver a pelear, pero como mi hija nació tenía que enviarla a un planeta y que lo destruya, pero como no nos conocerá quiero que le enseñes a pelear. — Le dice tomando un gran suspiro para respirar.

Mmh… bueno pero estas herida! Así no podrás vivir. — Le dice señalándola.

Mmh… Igual es sangre sayayin, pero ahora tengo que irme — mientras come su comida y le da su objetos que usaba en la oreja, su moño color rojo de su cabello, sus guantes de pelea. — Espera ya vuelvo. — Le dice la guerrera.

Luego de un minuto, ella vuelve con un nuevo traje y en sus manos su traje viejo. — Toma…— Le dice mientras le da el traje viejo a Satán.

¿Pero? ¿Qué haces? — Dice Satán por las cosas que le había dado.

Cuando mi hija crezca quiero que le des todo eso. — Le dice señalando cada objeto, Luego agarra el moño y lo coloca en la cola de su hija.

¿Ya te vas? — Le dice Satán. — Oye como se llama tu bebecita y usted?

¡Ella es Videl! ¡Le dices bebecita, debilucha, pequeña y te mato! Grrr… — Dice muy enojada la muchacha. — Nuestro orgullo sayayin lo tenemos en la sangre. — Dice con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera. Por su parte este Satán solo pedía que la tierra se lo tragara.

Bueno… bueno y tu nombre? — Le dice para un día decírselo a su Videl.

Mmh… No te lo puedo decir, pero estaré en los sueños de mi hija. — Dice feliz.

Ahh…? — Satán no entiende nada.

Ella me entenderá. — Le dice con una gran sonrisa. — Bueno me tengo que ir… Cuida a mi Videl. — Con un rostro triste se dirige a la navecita.

¡Espera! — Gritaba Satán. — ¿Que tengo que hacer? — Le dice muy avergonzado, porque todavía no sabe cuidar a un bebe.

Jajá…No, solo haz que entrene, Mmh… lánzale piedras cuando cumpla 1 año, Haz que sea fuerte y nunca toque su cola. — Le dice lo último con una cara de maldad. — Las otras cosas lo hare yo a través de sus sueños. — Con una gran sonrisa se dirigía a su muerte. Pero antes le grito a Satán y le dijo.

Dile que pelee y esconda su Ki. Ósea para ustedes, la fuerza interior. Y dile que yo pelee con lo que pude. — Una lágrima salió de sus bellos ojos azules. Satán solo asistió y le respondió.

Le diré, si es que saludas a mi esposa e hija en el paraíso dile que siempre la ame! Chauuuu…— La nave salió volando y dentro una fuerte guerrera donde iba hacia su muerte. Sonrientemente peleaba alado de su esposo, antes de morir le dijo.

Ella vencerá o salvara nuestra raza, nos vemos en el otro mundo. — Antes esas palabras su esposo frunció el ceño, La guerrera hiso un movimiento y le dio un beso a su amado esposo. — Los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Esperaban su momento.

¡Te amo! — Fue las últimas palabras que le dijo su esposo. Ella por tales palabras se sonrojo y lo abrazo luego, ¡Boom! Desde la tierra Satán sabía que ella acababa de morir miro al cielo con una sonrisa y decía.

La cuidare, Bien espero que me ayudes. — Luego se escuchó otra explosión y la pequeña Videl comenzó a llorar.

No llores beb…Videl. — Recordando lo que le dijo la sayayin se asustó y todos estos días le había dicho Videl…

Videl cumplió un año y comenzó a entrenar, Satán le tiraba piedras primero lentas, luego aumentaba la velocidad. La bebe Videl, esquivaba las piedras con una gran facilidad, y como dijo la guerrera ella y su esposo siempre la visitaba en sus sueños…Y así pasó los años.

Luego de la derrota de Frezeer y el visitante Trunks del futuro, la tierra estaba en paz, luego un niño también sayayin con solo 11 años entrenaba para destruir a los androides 17 y 18 y un enemigo llamado Cell, donde pagara la vida de sus seres querido, luego de la muerte de Cell, Satán, con su orgullo diciendo a todos que él lo había derrotado tubo un premio también tras ganar el 21° de artes marciales y se convirtió en un ídolo llamado Mr. Satán, Su hija Videl había ayudado a los policías durante dos años pero ella controla su poder ya que sabe algunas cosas que los humanos no. Gohan un niño con gran capacidad de estudio y fuerza continuo creciendo y consiguió un hermanito llamado Goten. Luego de cumplir 18 años, su madre le dijo que entraría a una preparatoria y conocería a alguien especial? Mientras el día se acababa, recordaba su encuentro con Cell y la muerte de su padre y también en…

¡Gohan ve a dormir mañana tienes colegio! — Gritaba su madre Chi-chi desde la sala, Gohan le hizo caso y se hecho a dormir para el día de mañana.

Videl seguía entrenando con muchas cosas, golpeando, destruyendo y comiendo mucha cantidad de comida por suerte ella tenía una capsula donde podía llevar mucha comida. Videl se cansaba, El sueño le estaba ganando, tiro una bola de energía y se durmió cayéndose al suelo. Pero en sus sueños ese día no apareció su madre para enseñarle algunas técnicas, pero tuvo un recuerdo con el mismo niño que vio en la televisión. Cuando ella solo tenía 11 años, lo había tenido enfrente para pelear con él y de repente él se lanzó en ella, quedando arriba de la chica y ella quedando bajo de él. Ella hacia fuerza para zafarse de ese agarre pero no podía era más fuerte que ella. Hasta que el…

Señorita Videl. — Le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara e hizo que ella se sonrojase.

Si quieres ganarme tienes que entrenar conmigo. — Su cara se acercó al de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron y entonces ella…

—Pipi pipi… — Sonaba su despertador que hacia ruido desde su cuarto. Ella asustada se despertó y se fue al baño a limpiarse y pensar sobre el sueño o pesadilla que tubo.

Gohan ya había despertado hace diez minutos y estaba listo para ir a la preparatoria luego de comer y alistarse.

¡Ya me voy mama! — Dice un feliz Gohan.

Chau hermano que te valla bien. — Se despide Goten abrazándole el pie.

Nos vemos hijo. — Decía una triste madre. Por ver a su hijo crecer e irse.

**Continuara.**


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro.**

Gohan volaba en su nube voladora mientras pensaba.

—Mmh... Primer día, como será. Mientras sintió un Ki a lo largo de el...

Videl sabía que podían detectar su Ki con solo volar, así que se puso a volar y ver si ese niño dorado aparecía, frunció su ceño y en solo un segundo llego a la terraza de la preparatoria. Y escondiendo su Ki entro a su salón y se encontró con su mejor amiga Ireza y Sharper ya que los dos eran novios.

Wow, primera vez que llegan temprano. — Dice Videl impresionada.

Jajá, Mira quien lo dice, la que siempre desaparece todas las vacaciones. — Dice Ireza mirando a Videl y ver algo que la hiso dudar así que le dijo.

Porque siempre tienes esas ropas? — Decía Ireza al ver a Videl con esas cosas todos los años.

Mmh... Lo dices por mi polera blanca larga, Una calza negra corta, unos guantes y mis zapatos? Bueno... Si supieras. A mí me gusta. — Le dice sonriendo pero pensando. — Ah... es para esconder mi cola.

Y porque siempre preguntas cada año lo mismo? — Le reclama Videl a su amiga, ella solo sonrió un rato y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla de Shar.

¡Hagan esas cosas en otro lugar! — Dice Videl con una cara roja, por aquel sueño que tubo.

Mi pequeña Videl, tan inocente como siempre... Necesitas a alguien que te amé. — Le dice lanzándole un beso con su mano.

Arg... Ah... Eso no te incumbe, no necesito a nadie. — Sacándole la lengua a Ireza, luego fue a sentarse porque se había cansado de estar parada.

Gohan daba su examen para ingresar a la preparatoria, luego de cinco minutos lo felicitaron por la mayor nota pasando a Videl Satán con 5 puntos.

Entro el profesor al salón con un chico a lado. Videl rápidamente detector su Ki y se asustó, saco de su mochila el aparato para detectar tal energía que ella pensaba sentir. Y se sorprendió ella no conocía tanto de los Sayayin. Solo sabía que cuando siente algo de frio o algo que un humano no sentía es porque hay una gran cantidad de Ki y eso la asustaba y le hacía tener frio ese poder.

Hola alumnos este es el nuevo muchacho que saco la mayor nota y supero a Videl Satán por solo 5 puntos. Diga su nombre por favor. — Decía un sonriente profesor.

Hola mi nombre es Son Gohan. — Decía Gohan con una sonrisa y una mano atrás de su cabeza como todos los Son.

Algunos alumnos de atrás comenzaron a decir.

Nerd, Nerd, Nerd.

Ya muchachos compórtense, por favor tome asiento Señor Son Gohan. Mmh... Puede sentarse alado de la Señorita Videl Satán por favor. — Mientras el profesor también toma siento y comienza a pensar. Hoy avanzaremos clases que aburrido, tengo una idea.

Chicos, como primer día de escuela, no aremos nada, ¡pero no hagan ruido! — Salió del salón con su celular mientras se dirigía a la sala de profesores. Para su sorpresa no era el único que pensó esa idea y dio un gran suspiro.

Ireza miro lo tensa que estaba Videl por tener a lado al chico nuevo, y comenzó a hablarle.

Hola Gohan, yo soy Ireza, él es mi novio Sharper. — Le dice Señalándolo

Y ella es Videl Satán y no creerás esto. Ella es la hija del salvador del mundo. — Decía dando saltitos esta Ireza, Mientras Videl escondía su cabeza para que no la vean por tal comentario. Ya que ella sabía que su padre no era el que los salvo si no el niño de cabello dorado. Se estaba enfadando con su amiga Ireza por tantas cosas que decía sobre que ella, Parecía que todo lo que le contase Videl. Ella lo anunciaba. El Ki de Videl iba a explotar pero no podía hacerlo porque alguien se daría cuenta. O eso era lo que creía. Pero no hiso nada. Puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio y espero que Ireza se callara.

Oh! Eres la hija del salvador del mundo! — Gohan decía sorprendido.

Mmh... Lo siento. — Le dijo Gohan a Videl. Ella levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño mirando directamente a sus ojos negros y le dijo...

¿Porque? — Videl todavía lo miraba seriamente y confundida. Con una mirada muy extraña.

Tú sabes... pues... Por la nota. — Decía haciendo la pose de los Son. Una mano atrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa mal hecha.

No te preocupes, eso me pasa por no estu...— No pudo terminar por que la policía pedía su ayuda.

Señorita Videl. — Hablaba un policía.

Si habla Videl. — Decía acercándose a su reloj.

El banco de nuevo, necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo rápido, están armados y son ¡10!— Grito por la cantidad de oponente que había en el banco. — ¡Oh! Espere... ¡Son muchos más! ¡Venga aurita! — Exclamo el policía.

¡Ya voy! — Saliendo del salón y volando rápido para que no pudieran sentir su Ki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué solio corriendo? — Dice muy curioso Gohan mirando a la puerta donde se había escapado Videl.

¿No sabes? Ella ayuda a la policía es ¡Videl Satán! — Dice alegre Ireza.

Peor puede salir herida o peor estaría muerta. — Dice Gohan asustado por sus pensamientos.

No te preocupes... Ella lo está haciendo hace dos años. — Suspiro. — Sí que no sabes nada y eres el que saco mayor nota. — Una gotita salió de su cabeza.

¡QUEEEEEEE! ¿Hace dos años?—Casi se cae de su asiento. — Mmh... Si ella es valiente. — Pensaba Gohan Poniendo una mano en su quijada.

Videl llego en cinco minutos. Se paró a lado del policía y le dijo. — Díganme lo sucedido. — Se agacho atrás de un auto de unos de los policías, para poder hablar con el capitán.

Hay 16 hombres adentro con armas y 6 afueras disparándonos.

Hoo... uh... Entrare, quiero que disparen para que los distraigan. — Los policías asintieron e hicieron caso a lo que le había dicho Videl. Disparando a los hombres armados. Videl tuvo la oportunidad y de un salto llego al techo del banco y bajo silenciosamente. Atrás de los matones Videl a cada uno lo derribaba al primero con solo una mano lo lanzo contra el muro y lo puso inconsciente y a los otros 5 que la apuntaron con las armas. Ella salto llegando atrás de uno de ellos y haciendo que este se caiga inconsciente. Videl tuvo la oportunidad y agarro la arma de uno de los matones y comenzó a disparar en los pies de los otros hombres armados. Ya que a ella no le gustaba usar armas, porque eso no sería correcto para ella. La hija de Mr. Satán, ella acabo las balas del calibre y lo lanzo a unos de los armados y este callo incociente. Solo faltaba 4 para acabar. Y luego a los que estaban dentro del banco sacando el dinero. Videl se deslizo por el piso para que las balas no le dieran. E hiso caer a 3 matones, Videl tuvo la oportunidad y golpeo al que estaba parado, haciéndolo caer en el suelo inconsciente. Luego agarro su arma y amenazo a los 3 que estaban derivado en el suelo. Ellos no sabía qué hacer y se rindieron haciendo caer sus armas. Y subirse a los autos de los policías. Ahora solo le faltaban los 16 de adentro. Ella rápidamente ingreso al banco sin hacer ruido. Y escuchar lo que hablaban.

¡Ja! Esa pequeña niña que se cree, solo porque su padre es el Gran Satán, piensa que no podrá derrotar es solo una mocosa que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Ella es débil como su mocosa madre. Cuando entre aquí le disparamos. Y la matamos y luego escapamos con el dinero. ¿Entendieron? — Decía el Líder de la banda que estaban en el banco.

¡SI! Derrotaremos a esa malcriada ¡No podrá hacer nada! — Decían algunos de sus integrantes de su pandilla. Videl al escuchar eso. Saco una gran cantidad de Ki de su cuerpo. Haciendo que los guerreros Z se alertaran. Ella rápidamente salió de su escondite. Haciendo temblar el piso, y cambiando el color de su cabello a unos mechones amarillos y sus ojos casi verdes. Fue directamente a atacar al Líder de la pandilla y haciendo que atraviese una pared completa y quedando totalmente inconsciente, Videl luego se fue contra los integrantes y derribando uno por uno. Luego de terminar, Videl se fue del lugar de lo ocurrido haciendo que los policías se encarguen ellos solos. Videl entro al baño de la preparatoria. Y se miró en el espejo, miro sus ojos y cabellos y lo cansada de lo que estaba. De un momento al otro cambio su cabello a negro y sus ojos a azules, estaba normal. Pudo conseguir un poco de energía y subir a su salón. Luego miro su reloj y al ver qué hora era. Se dio cuenta que solo paso diez minutos desde que dejo el colegio, entro tranquilamente y se sentó en su asiento.

¡Wow! Que rápida. — Dijeron sorprendidos Gohan, Ireza y Sharper.

Jeje. — Se sonrojo un poco, pero ahora tenía que descansar o ¡Comer algo!

Videl corrió a la azotea de su colegio como cada día, pero no pensó encontrarse con él. Se sentía frio, ella tenía miedo se quedó en shock, pero no sabría decir si él era Sayayin o solo fuerte así que quedo pensativa...

Hola. — Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, Videl le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa que jamás pensó darle a alguien y luego se movía sigilosamente hacia atrás tratando de retirarse y...

¿Quieres comer junto conmigo? — Pregunto un tímido e inocente Gohan. Dándole otra linda sonrisa que hiso que Videl se sonrojara.

¿Yo?, Es la primera vez que alguien quiere comer conmigo, Claro acepto. Pero... Eh... Mmh... — Videl se sonrojo nuevamente porque... ¿Quién vería a una chica comer mucha comida y no llenarse y luego pedir más. Ella solo pudo asentir y sentarse a lado de él y otra vez ese invierno le llego en todo su cuerpo e hiso que ella temblara, Videl sentía como se convertía en hielo hasta que Gohan tiro una capsula y saco mucho platos de comida, Mucha carne de dinosaurio y otras cosas. Haciendo que Videl mire todas esas exóticas comida.

¡A comer! — Grito Gohan y el entonces pensó. Espero que no sea extraño, sus mejillas se pusieron rojizas, pero luego miro a Videl y vio que ella no estaba sorprendida, era extraño que un humano no se sorprenda con tanta comida...Mmh... bueno sangre sayayin al ataque! Devorando todo los platos que su madre preparo Miro a Videl mientras él tenía una carne grande de dinosaurio en su boca y sus dos manos. Luego escucho un gran ruido, Miro debajo de Videl y de ahí provenía. Su barriga dio un gran suspiro al ver toda la comida de Gohan había traído.

¿Quieres? — Pregunto Gohan dándole una parte de dinosaurio. Porque lo que Chi-chi había preparado era para 3 sayayines. El tenia comida de sobra. Así que prefirió compartir un poco.

Emm... No gracias, yo también tengo mi comida. — Le dijo pestañándole un rato y luego lanzando una capsula al piso, luego la capsula se abrió y salió mucha comida. Que para Videl no era suficiente.

¡Provecho! — Grito Videl lanzando una sonrisa a Gohan, mientras en solo segundo se devoro toda la comida. Dejando a Videl con más hambre.

Umm... Tan rápido. — Se sorprendió Gohan ver a una humana hacer eso luego otro sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a Videl de nuevo. Su barriga pedía más comida, Gohan se asustó, ella no era normal.

Quieres, te invito, por lo que veo quieres más. — Le paso una carne grande de dinosaurio, ella acepto y entonces en solo un pestañeo se lo había comido. — Jeje... Sácate otro yo tengo de sobra, eres muy extraña. — Dice gohan con la pose de los Son, una sonrisa mal hecha y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Extraña, A que te refieres? — Frunció su ceño con unos ojos que mataría a cualquiera. Que solo a Gohan le encanto. Pero también quería que la tierra se lo comía por decir tal comentario.

Eh... Mmh... noce... Eres la primera que come tanto y no se llena. — Mirándola fijamente a sus azules ojos.

Mira quien lo dice... Tú ya vas comiéndote más de 40 pedazos de carnes. — Se puso a reír Videl. Por la cara que había puesto su amigo.

Jum... Claro... Soy extraño. — Le saco la lengua a Videl. — Mff... Por fea. Mira que te invito y tú me dices extraño. — Luego rieron los dos por aquel comentario. Ahora los dos llenos, no podían moverse, pero Gohan miraba seriamente a Videl y pensaba...

Como ella puede comer tanto como los sayayines o acaso ella es... No, no, no tiene Ki, Ah... Cierto no tiene ni Ki, no tiene nada, eso que debe tener por lo menos un poco de poder es un humano, no sabe esconder su poder... O... Como ayuda a los policías si no tiene poder. Mmh... es extraña tengo que averiguar todo sobre ella. — Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Gohan... Puedo preguntarte algo? — Videl decía temerosa.

Eh... Si...Dime, dime. — Tartamudeo por la dulce voz que Videl había hecho.

Acaso entrenas arte marciales. Al parecer eres fuerte.

¿Fuerte? Como sabes. — Gohan pregunto asustado, Como un humano podía saber que era fuerte?

Ah...Eh...Mmh... Por tu físico esos músculos que tienes. — Decía Videl señalándolos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color rojo.

Ah... Y como sabes? — La miro en los ojos seriamente a esperar su respuesta.

Ja! No me hagas mostrártelo. — Le decía algo divertida.

A ver. — Dijo Gohan, Mientras seguía mirando sus ojos azules.

¿Que? ¿Es un reto? ¿Qué me das a cambio? — Frunció el ceño al ver cuál sería su premio, mirando firmemente los ojos negros de Gohan.

Mucha comida. Para tu gran apetito. Jeje. — Se burlaba Gohan cerrando los ojos. Y escuchar a Videl decir. — Esta bien, Acepto. — Luego Gohan abrió sus ojos, y tuvo mucho miedo ver a Videl muy cerca de él tan cerca como un beso. La ojiazul. Desabrocho el chaleco café que siempre Gohan trae a la escuela. Videl con una sonrisa malvada. El la miraba para ver cuál era su siguiente movimiento. Luego la pelinegro subió la polera de Gohan y con su mano toco su abdomen. El chico no resistió mucho y se desmallo por aquel acto.

¡Ves! Gane me debes mi comida. Ah... Gohan tas bien? ¡Gohan despierta! — Videl miro a Gohan que estaba echado en el suelo sin responder. Así que lo movió un poco y el recién despertó.

¡AHH! Si... Lo siento. — Se disculpó. Videl lo miraba extraño. Gohan miro a Videl, luego a su ropa, luego a Videl, a su ropa. Y Videl se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir. Y ella no sabía que hacer así que dijo.

Espera... Piensas que yo... No... No AHH... No soy pervertida. — Videl puso sus manos en su cara para esconder su cara toda rojiza. Por aquel acto que no creyó que el pensara otras cosas. Mientras movía su cabeza con su mano haciendo movimiento como diciendo No.

Toco el timbre, Solo estuvieron 15 minutos arriba solos comiendo. Mientras ellos bajaban a su salón no dijeron nada, se quedaron en silencio por lo sucedido. Videl y Gohan todo rojo miraban a otro lado para no ver su cara del otro. Hasta que llegaron al salón recién ahí se atrevieron a hablar.

Gohan perdóname no quería que pesaras aquel cosa. — Le decía con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

No te preocupes, Fue el pasado. — Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Ah... Está bien. — Videl dio un gran suspiro y se relajó. Luego los dos hablaron de otras cosas. Hasta que Videl le dijo.

Y bueno no contestaste a mi pregunta. — Le dice mirándolo.

Ah... Si... Verdad... Y si... Mis padres y abuelos practicaban artes marciales. — Aunque algo era cierto no podía decirle sobre los sayayines, era un humana, si le decía tal cosa. Ella haría demasiadas preguntas.

Ah... Que bien. — Videl se decepciono por aquella respuesta. Ella esperaba que el fuera el niño dorado. Ya que creía que se ella se había enamorado de él. Bueno ella no entendía mucho sobre amor. Era verdad lo que siempre le decía Ireza, ella era inteligente pero sobre amor no sabía nada. Pero no podía hacer nada, aunque ella quería pelear con el niño dorado. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa falsa a Gohan, pero él se había dado cuenta pero no dijo nada. Solamente suspiro.

Gohan estaba con la cara en el banco, al parecer se había dormido. Nadie estaba era solo el silencio y el, todos estaban afuera en gimnasia o Gohan decía. Educación Física. El y Videl no estaban pasando clases. Videl le había dicho al entrenador que le dolía el pie. Y el entrenador solo le dijo que valla al salón para que descanse. Videl se rascaba la espalda. Porque su cola le molestaba no sabía cómo esconderla. Así que llego al salón, Abrió la puerta con ira, haciéndola sonar fuertemente. Gohan por aquel acto despertó, pero estaba tan cansado que no se quería mover. Solo se quedó con la cabeza en la banca mientras se quedaba escuchando todo.

Ahh... Mmh... Odio mi cola, no me ayuda con algunas prendas, me incomoda, mmfff... Que difícil es ser sayayin. Pero ese tal Gohan... Me agrada, Ja! Quien lo hubiera dicho. — Decía mientras camina hacia su asiento. Gohan sorprendido a lo que había escuchado no podía creerlo que Videl era un Sayayin como él. Gohan no sabía que hacer hasta que vio a Videl cepillando su cola con la mano y ese uniforme. — Wow como le quedaba y esa cola con ese moño rojizo que era tan Wow. — Pensaba Gohan mirando de arriba a bajo a Videl. Videl vio a Gohan y se puso roja, vio su cola... No sabía qué hacer, hiso lo único que se le vino a la mente. Golpearlo eso era, y entonces no tuvo otra alternativa que golpearlo y quedo inconsciente con aquel golpe. Pero Videl salió corriendo del salón y mientras escapaba tuvo una idea.

Gohan despertó asustado y vio que todo era un sueño, Videl abrió la puerta y comenzó a decir.

Gohan por fin despiertas, te estuve esperando. Vamos a jugar. — Le dijo sonriendo mientras una gotita salía de su cabeza.

Un sueño, eso era todo. — Susurro para él solo.

¡Vamos! — Le dijo Videl.

Aurita voy, tengo que hacer algo. — Le dijo Gohan a Videl. Mientras Videl salía del salón, se escondió para ver qué era lo que tenía que hacer, se puso atrás de una ventana para ver que hacía. Gohan miro a todos los lados. Y rápidamente se sacó ropa y se puso la de Gimnasia, Videl se quedó en shock. Solo eso le faltaba, rápidamente ella salió de ese lugar y se sentó junto con algunos espectadores. Gohan salió felizmente con un gorra de beisbol.

Videl no hiso nada, se quedó sentada para ver el partido ya que su cola se molestaba. También ella era como un gatito cuando veía una rama, pelota, lana o algo en común hacia lo que haría un tierno gato, jugar con cualquier de esas cosas. Por eso es que Videl nunca le gusto Gimnasia.

Gohan haz jugado beisbol alguna vez? — Pregunto sharper.

No, pero eh leído las regalas. — Sonriente salió a esperar la pelota.

¡Ahí va! — Grito sharper, lanzando la pelota, el bateador bateo la pelota y casi hizo un home rum, pero Gohan agarro la pelota dando un salto de 8 metros. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, Videl lo miro extrañamente,

Gohan estas volando? — Pregunto Videl, tras escuchar eso, Gohan mira el suelo y desciende. mientras todo se le queda mirando, Ahora era su turno de batear.

¡Ahí va! — Grita nuevamente Sharper. Con su mano lanzo la pelota y con una gran velocidad fue directo a hacia la cabeza de Gohan.

¡Gohan cuidado! — Gritaron algunos alumnos por terror.

Tonto, tenías que moverte. — Sharper se quedó en shock con una cara de miedo.

¡Noo! Lo mato. — Grito Videl, casi soltando una lagrima de sus ojos.

Gohan recordó algo y le dijo al entrenador. — Me dio en la cabeza eso significa que puedo pasar a la base 4 ¿Cierto? — Miro al entrenador. —S...Si... — Asintiendo por el susto no podía creer muchas cosas, por ver a un chico golpeado por una pelota en la frente y no sufrir nada de daño.

Ju ju... Un punto... Así se hace Gohan. — Piensa Gohan mientras llega a la base 4. Todos aun mirándolo. Gohan saltando felizmente mirando a todos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era hora de irse. Videl por su cuenta fue caminando hacia su casa mientras Gohan volando en la nube hacia la casa de Bulma. Para pedirle un traje con que poder ayudar a Videl.

**Continuara.**


	3. El Gran Saiyaman

**Capítulo 3: El ''Gran Saiyaman''**

Gohan había llegado a la puerta de Corporación Capsula.

— ¡Hola Bulma! — Saluda a una señora de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

— ¡Hola Gohan. Mira lo grande que has crecido! — Corre tras él y lo abraza.

Jeje... S-si... Como esta Trunks? — Dice mientras va a sentarse en el sofá, que había a lado de él.

Mff... Vegeta lo tiene entrenando todo el día. — Dice algo decepcionada. Sacando otro cigarro para fumar.

Si?... Que bien... Así será muy fuerte. — Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y, dime a que vienes? Porque si es para saludar no creo. — Dice riéndose.

Pues... noche como decírtelo...— Dice jugando con su dedos y sus mejillas poniéndose rojizas.

Vamos... Dilo, recuerda que en la familia siempre hay confianza. — Le dice pestañándole.

Sí, es cierto...Bueno es que quiero que me hagas un traje para ayudar a la policía. Así para que nadie se entere de mi identidad. — Le dice sonriendo y cerrando sus dedos formando un puño.

Bueno, si eso querías. Pues en dos horas estará lista.

¿De verdad? ¡Que emoción! , ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias Bulma! — Le dice saltando y abrazándola fuertemente a Bulma.

Ahh...Ah... Me estas asfixiando. — Gohan la suelta al escuchar eso y se disculpa.

Pero... Esa niña llamada Videl Satán. No estaba ayudando a la policía? — Dice muy confundida, recordando lo que había visto en la televisión.

Sí, es cierto. Pero no crees que es muy peligroso para una humana? — Le dice poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

Bueno, sí creo que tienes razón. Bueno mientras yo hago tu traje. Tú te quedaras esperando?—

Mmh... ¿Esperar dos horas aquí? Bueno y ¿dónde está Trunks?

En el cuarto de gravedad. — Le dice señalando.

Yo... Estaré con él. — Sale corriendo en busca de Trunks.

Trunks estaba sacando una bebida para tomar, porque hace poco acabo su entrenamiento con su padre.

Hola Trunks, ¿cómo vas? — Le dice mientras se acerca a él moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha.

Oh... Hola Gohan bien y tú? — Le dice mirándole y ofreciéndole una bebida. — ¿Quieres?

Jeje... No gracias. Pues estoy bien, esperando que tu mama termine mí traje. — Le dice haciéndola pose de todos los Son. Una mano detrás de su cabeza.

¿Cuál traje y para qué? — Dice curioso por saber todo.

Pues un traje. Para ayudar a la policía del peligr... — Fue interrumpido por el Príncipe de los Sayayines.

Pff... Te falta entrenar, así Goten o Trunks te pueden vencer de un solo golpe. Y ayudar a la policía, Ja! No me hagas reír. — Se iba a entrenar nuevamente.

Jeje... Mi papa está enojado estos últimos días. — Le dice algo avergonzado por lo que había comentado Vegeta.

Jeje... Siempre es así, pero tiene razón en estos días no eh estado entrenando por los estudios. Un día de estos ustedes me ganaran uhmm...

Mmh... bueno quieres a venir a jugar conmigo?

¡Si! Para eso vine, a parte del disfraz.

Luego de dos horas. Bulma había acabado con el traje y estaba en busca de Gohan.

Y dime Gohan... ¿Hay una chica que te guste en tu escuela? — Le dice molestándolo y riéndose de él.

Ahh... Noce. Más me estoy dedicando a los estudios, pero hay una chica extraña por como es. — Le dice mientras recuerda lo que había pasado en la azotea.

**Flash Black.**

Ella había sacado y lanzado su capsula, donde había aparecido un bufet de comida pero solo en un pestañeo se lo había acabado. Como era posible para una humana comer tanto y todavía quedar con hambre.

¿Quieres? — Le había preguntado por el sonido que había escuchado, le iba a invitar un pedazo de carme. Porque me había enseñado modales y también porque tenía comida de sobra. Luego de nuevo, solo había cerrado y abierto mis ojos y la carne se le había comido, era muy extraño para mí. Porque solo conocía a pocos comer tanto y todos ellos eran sayayines.

Sácate otra, al parecer tienes mucha hambre. — Videl y yo comíamos pero la tenía en la mira, era extraño solo los sayayines pueden hacer eso.

**Fin Flash Black.**

Luego de ese recuerdo, se había puesto rojo por lo siguiente que había ocurrido. Trunks lo miraba, porque luego de decir eso él se había callado y sus mejillas poniéndose rojizas.

¿Extraña? ¿Acaso te gusta? — Le había preguntado por verlo en ese estado.

Eh... no, no... Solo somos amigos. También recién nos conocemos, como me voy a enamorar de ella. — Le dice todo rojo por lo que había preguntado Trunks. Mientras por otro lado este Trunks. Lo miraba con cara de ''Si claro''

Y bueno ¿Cómo se llama tu novia? — Dice haciendo enojar a Gohan.

¡Que no me gusta! Pero se llama Videl Satán. — Le dice mirándolo serio a Trunks.

Ya, ya no grites, Videl Satán? — Dice poniendo su mano en su quijada y pensando mientras Gohan solo pudo asentir a lo que había preguntado Trunks. — Ah... ¡Si!... Videl Satán, Ella me había ayudado en una tienda, porque habían tres sujetos que querían robar, pero como mi mama me dijo que no podía mostrar mis poderes. Así que me quede sentado mirando que iban ah hacer, hasta que apareció una chica con dos coletas, su cabello negro y sus ojos al igual que el mío. Creo que ese día me había enamorado. —Suspiro— Era linda, tenía carácter y sabía pelear. — Se sonrojo— Luego de que acabara con los ladrones corrí tras ella y le había preguntado si es que quería ser mi novia. Ella se había agachado y me dijo que lo pensaría y luego me dio un beso en esta mejilla. — Le dijo señalando una de sus mejillas. — Luego se levantó y me dedico una sonrisa. Que mmh... Como te lo digo...—Se había sonrojado al recordar la sonrisa de la chica.

Si ella es linda. — Dijo Gohan mirando hacia la ventana.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Dijiste que no te gustaba. Ahora ella es mía. Si te veo cerca de ella te mato así que cuidado... Grrr. — Lo miraba con unos ojos que mataría a cualquiera.

Lo siento, no quería decir eso, discúlpame. — Se había levantado del suelo donde estaba Trunks y todos sus juguetes. Trunks por su cuenta seguía mirando con esos ojos matadores a Gohan, Gohan daba pasos hacia atrás para irse de ese cuarto pero de repente choco con algo.

Gohan por fin te encontré. — Dice una científica de cabello azul.

¡Ah! Hola Bulma, casi me matas del susto. — Alardeo Gohan.

Ups... lo siento es que te estaba buscando porque ya acabe tu traje. Ven para que te lo muestre. — Gohan asintió y fue detrás de Bulma.

Espera Bulma. Ya vengo, tu anda yendo luego te alcanzare. — Dice mientras vuelve al cuarto de Trunks y se le acerca por la espalda del niño de 8 años.

¿No crees que eres muy pequeño para tener novia? — Le susurra a la oreja de Trunks. Mientras el con una furia gira su cabeza hacia donde había provenido esa voz, pero se enoja más al no ver a nadie solo la puerta abierta. El sacando una gran cantidad de Ki, iba a comenzar a gritar hasta que lo interrumpieron.

¡Trunks! ¿! Dónde estás mocoso!? , ¡Te estoy esperando hace dos horas! — Dice un furioso Vegeta desde el cuarto de gravedad.

Ya voy papa... — Temerosamente sale corriendo hacia su padre para recibir la paliza que le dará.

Gohan al escuchar todo eso, solo se puso a reír y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bulma.

Por fin llegas Gohan. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Eh... P-pues despidiéndome de Trunks, eso creo. — Dice riéndose de lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Bueno, bueno... Pero dime, ¿enserio estas dispuesto a hacerlo?, Esa es tu decisión, porque ya eh hecho tu traje, pero tengo miedo a que te descubran, por eso, tú decides, recuerda que esto es importante... — Le dice seriamente, cruzando sus brazos mirando a los ojos de Gohan.

De repente se abre la puerta y muestra a un niño pelo lila de 8 años.

De que se supone que están hablando. ¿Mmh...? — Dice Trunks levantando una de sus cejas.

Pues, lo que quiere hacer Gohan. Ayudar a la policía y a una chica. Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Gohan estas decidido a lo que pasara? A que puedan descubrir tu identidad. — Gohan solo asintió.

Bueno solo para ayudar a la chica. — Le dice mirando a Trunks con una sonrisa malévola.

¡¿Porque quieres ayudarla? ¿Y cuál chica?! — Le dice gritando a su madre y mirando furioso a Gohan.

Videl Satán y ¡No me grites que soy tu madre! — Le grita Bulma a Trunks, mientras Gohan solo se pone a reír en carcajadas.

Ehhhh... ¡¿Videl Satán?! , lo siento mama no quería gritarte. — Se disculpa con su madre yendo atrás de ella y abrazando las piernas de su madre, ella se sorprende y solo revuelve el cabello de su hijo con una sonrisa, mientras este Trunks mira a Gohan y luego se le acerca a él y le susurra.

Si ves o hablas con mi chica vas a ver lo que te hare. Pero si no... no te hare nada. — Le dice poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gohan y una gran sonrisa.

Y Trunks, ¿no tenías que entrenar con tu padre? — Dice Bulma.

Eh...Si, pero le dije que iría al baño.

Bueno, Bulma dónde está mi traje. — Dice Gohan saltando para poder ver el nuevo traje.

¡Pues aquí esta! — Le da un reloj a Gohan. — Mira. Si aprietas el botón color rojo. — Le dice señalándolo— Aparecerá tu traje, pero si aprietas el botón negro volverás a tu antigua ropa que usabas.

¡Wow!, ¡Mama yo también quiero uno!— Dice Trunks mientras mira a Gohan tocar el botón rojo y una luz brillante apareció en todo el cuerpo de Gohan, luego de un segundo Gohan vestía un Enterizo/Overal color negro, enzima un chaleco color verde que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un cinturón negro con un punto grande en el medio color amarillo sujetando el chaleco, botas y guantes color blancos, una capa color roja larga con dos puntos amarillos a los lados para poder sujetarse y un casco color anaranjado con dos antenas y una gafas en el casco color negro.

Mejor retiro lo dicho. Ya no quiero ese traje, Mmh... Gohan te ves muy ridi...— Una voz muy fuerte hiso asustar a Trunks.

¡Donde estas mocoso! , ¡que tanto te tardas insecto! — Dice Vegeta desde el cuarto de gravedad.

Ya voy papi...—Dice yendo hacia el cuarto de gravedad. Con una gran velocidad. — Lo siento papa, es que esa bebida fría me hiso daño. — Se disculpa con su padre.

Arg...No quiero excusas. Vamos a entrenar. — Poniendo la gravedad en unos 300°.

Vegeta por su parte entrena en la sala de gravedad donde también intenta entrar a Trunks. Vegeta le pide que salga del cuarto para no sobre cargar el cuerpo, pero Trunks en lugar de esto decide convertirse en super-sayayin para que no sea tan difícil. Al verlo Vegeta le pregunta desde cuando hace eso cual Trunks le responde que desde hace rato, cuando Trunks y Goten estaban peleando o jugando como ellos le decían. Vegeta al verlo y enterrarse de que Goten también puede hacerlo, Vegeta se queda sin habla.

— ¡Wow!... Me veo guapo. — Dice Gohan, mirándose en el espejo y haciendo algunas poses.

Luego de darle las gracias a Bulma por el disfraz, se fue directo a su casa en la nube voladora. Mientras apretaba el botón negro para poder obtener su anterior ropa. Llegando a su casa, había entrado y se había encontrado con su hermanito Goten.

Por fin llegas hermano. — Le dice saltando para abrazarlo de repente él había notado algo.

¿Qué es eso hermano? — Dice señalando el reloj de la mano de Gohan y luego mirándolo a los ojos.

Ah P-pues... Un traje. — Le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro enseñando el reloj. Mientras los hermanos Son van hacia una habitación.

Ahora Goten. Mira y sorpréndete. — Le dice Gohan apretando el botón rojo. Y saliendo un traje con un casco anaranjado.

¡Wow! Te ves como un Superhéroe. — Le dice todo emocionado, observando cada detalle del traje.

Sí, pero noche como llamarlo. — Dice poniendo una mano en la quijada.

¡Ah! ¡Ya se! — Haciendo poses mientras se mira en el espejo. — ¡El cielo me eligió! , ¡La tierra me eligió! ¡La gente me eligió! ¡Yo soy el elegido para derrotar el mal! ¿¡Acaso no recuerdan este casco legendario!?— Dice mientras con un dedo señala su casco, Haciendo todavía algunas poses. — ¡Ustedes lo conocen, El guerrero invencible, el héroe más poderoso. ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman! — Así está mucho mejor, ¿qué te pareció Goten? — Dice con un gran entusiasmo.

Te ves genial, Yo también quiero uno... Pero noce volar... Creo que no podre ayudarte. — Dice lanzando un gran suspiro

Bulma le diseña un reloj por medio del cual puede cambiar de vestuario y ponerse o quitarse un disfraz con el que no será reconocido. A este alter ego Gohan lo bautiza como ''El Gran Saiyaman''.

Emocionado con su traje Gohan decide acudir volando al instituto con su nueva identidad, de modo que regala la nube voladora a su hermano pequeño Son Goten, que nació al poco de la lucha contra cell.

Llego a la azotea de la preparatoria. Apretó el botón negro y apareció su uniforme, bajo las escaleras para llegar a tiempo a su salón, pero para mala suerte se cerraron la puerta, había llegado tarde por solo mini segundos.

—Maldición, llegue tarde, Aff... Ahora que hago. — Dice muy enojado Gohan.

De repente Videl aparece detrás de él.

Ah... Hola Gohan, llegaste tarde, tarde. Mmh... Ven sígueme. — Le dice mientras toca la puerta del salón.

¿Porque llegan tarde alumnos? — El profesor abre la puerta y los mira.

Ah... P-pues... Y-yo... Es que... — No sabía que decir Gohan.

Profesor lo siento por la tardanza, es que le estaba enseñando los salones al nuevo alumno Son Gohan. — Gohan solo pudo asentir y disculparse con el profesor.

Subiendo para ir a sentarse en sus asientos, Videl iba atrás de Gohan siguiéndolo y riéndose de él.

Jajá... No estés nervioso, acá estoy yo. — Le dice susurrando y dándole un pestañeo con sus ojos azules.

Ah... Si, muchas gracias. — Le dedica una linda sonrisa.

¡Puede callarse por favor, Interrumpen mi clases. Quiero avanzar, Por favor habrán la página 93. — Les dirige la palabra a los dos sayayines.

Sí Señor. — Los dos asintieron y abrieron sus cuadernos.

Gohan puso su cabeza contra la mesa de su asiento. Intentado dormir, porque él ya sabía lo que estaban avanzando gracia a su madre que le contrato profesores para que le enseñase cosas más avanzadas cuando solo él tenía 9 años. Gohan con la cabeza en el escritorio estaba recordando lo que sucedía en la pelea de Cell. De repente una bola de papel fue rodando hacia donde él estaba. El miro de donde provenía el rollo de papel. Y vio a Videl con una sonrisa y moviendo los labios. El capto rápido lo que quería decir Videl. ''Ábrelo'' Eso fue lo que entendía Gohan. Abrió el papel cuidadosamente para no romperlo y comenzó a leer.

*¿Y qué hiciste ayer, para poder llegar tarde?* — Le había preguntado Videl.

El recordando lo que había pasado. Ir a la casa de Bulma, conseguir un traje, llegar a su casa, comer, echarse a su cama y cuando había mirado el reloj eran las 11:39 pm. Él había recordado la tarea que le dieron ayer el profesor y cuando comenzó a hacerlo solo tardo en realizarlo cinco minutos. Luego se quedó pensando que hará con el traje, se volvió a figar en el reloj y eran las 1:23 am. El rápidamente se lavó los dientes, ya que su madre le había enseñado a estar limpio y se fue directo a dormir. Cuando había despertado ya eran las 7:24 am. Solo faltaban minutos para que comiencen las clases, se había demorado en vestirse y salir volando para llegar a tiempo.

Gohan escribió y lanzo el papelito Asia Videl fue rodando hacia la creadora de ese papel. Videl abrió la hoja.

*¿Estudiar y hacer la tarea que nos dieron ayer y tu?* — Videl a leer esto, recordó la tarea que no hiso por quedarse a entrenar. Luego Videl se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano.

—Ash, Videl te olvidaste la tarea, así no serás la mejor alumna. — Lo decía susurrando para ella misma. Gohan al ver lo que hiso Videl, pensó que escribió algo malo para hacer que Videl reaccione de esa manera. Videl le regreso el papel a Gohan. Cual este rápidamente lo abrió por leer lo que ella le había escrito. Mientras esta Videl saco su cuaderno para hacer la tarea antes que el profesor lo revise.

*Ah... La tarea. Me olvide hacerla. Mmh... Yo siempre llego tarde por estar ayudando a la policía. Oye ya te sabes el tema de lo que dice el profesor, por lo que veo no tomas atención, solo tienes la cabeza sobre la mesa. — Gohan al leer esto dio un gran suspiro al saber que él no fue la causa para que ella haga lo que hiso hace un momento. El no dudo en responder a la pregunta que ella realizo. El escribió y arrugo la hoja y se la mando a Videl. Videl vio el papel rodando arriba de su cuaderno, tomo el papel y lo comenzó a leer.

*Si quieres te paso la respuesta de la tarea. Y si...Ya se me este tema. Mi madre me contrato profesores a los 9 años y estos temas me lo sabía hace rato, es por eso que no tomo atención. —Y vuelve a poner su cabeza sobre la mesa. Videl al leer eso, una sonrisa apareció en su boca. Le volvió a escribir y se la lanzo. Pero este papel cayo en la cabeza de Gohan cual reboto pero por suerte este reacciono rápido y lo agarro y abrió el papel. Pero el profesor se enteró que Videl Satán y Son Gohan se comunicaban por un papel. Gohan leyó lo que había en esa hoja.

*Gracias pero ya acabe de hacer la tarea. Wow al parecer creo que te pasaste estudiando toda tu niñez y nunca tuviste amigos, pero no te preocupes. Ahora yo seré tu amiga y después de la salida te mostrare la vida que no tuviste desde niño. Y por cierto ¿dónde vives? Para un día ir a que me enseñes sobre este tema, porque no entiendo nada. — Gohan al leer esto dio un suspiro y pensó que ella tenía razón porque nunca tuvo amigo, solo Señor Piccolo, Gran Dragón y otros sayayines. Pero amigos humanos, nunca tuvo. Pero si le decía donde vivía le iría a visitar y su madre, hermano o Trunks. La molestarían. Pero ella es fuerte podrá contra ellos. Gohan saco otro hoja, porque la que usaban, ya se le había acabado el espacio, de repente él estaba a punto de lanzar el papel. Cuando escucho una voz fuerte provenir delante de él. Gohan se asustó e hiso caer el papel de su mano y cayó en la cabeza de Ireza.

¡¿Son Gohan que se supone que hace?! — Le dice molesto el profesor.

¡Aush!— Dice Ireza al sentir el papel caer en su cabeza. Luego comenzó a abrir el papel.

Lo siento profesor. — Se disculpaba Gohan.

No jovencito, aunque tenga buenas notas, interrumpe mis clases así que valla a la biblioteca. — Le dice apuntando la puerta de salida.

Pero profesor. No volverá a repetirse. — Dice Gohan con algo de esperanza.

Nada de peros y valla afuera o le quito pun...— Fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

¡Vives en la montaña Paoz! ¡Si eso está a Kilómetros de aquí! — Dice levantándose de su asiento y gritando para que todos escucharan. —Ups. — Puso sus manos en su boca.

¿Usted también quiere acompañarlo, Señorita Ireza? Valla afuera y sin peros. — Dice furioso el Profesor.

¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quiero salir de clases! — Dice Ireza a punto de llorar. Cuando fue interrumpida por una voz. Mientras Gohan ya estaba fuera del salón.

Profesor, fue mi culpa. Deje a Ireza yo iré por ella. — Dice seriamente esta Videl.

¡Está bien Videl... La veo mañana! — Dice el profesor yendo a tomar asiento.

Videl salió corriendo en busca de Gohan con una sonrisa en su boca porque había funcionado su plan. Entro a la biblioteca y encontró a Gohan hurgando algunos libros. Entonces ella fue sigilosamente a asustar a Gohan.

¡Buu! — Grito Videl tras tal acto Gohan se asustó e hiso caer algunos libros.

Casi me matas del susto— Dice Gohan intentando recuperar su aliento.

¿Si? Que es verdad, Jajá. Eso hacia cuando tenía 10 años aparte de entrenar. — Le dice con una sonrisa en la cara luego fue a ayudar a Gohan a alzar los libros que por su culpa hiso caer. Luego de alzar todos los libros y ponerlo en el recipiente. Se fueron a sentarse donde había unas sillas cerca de ellos y comenzaron a charlar.

¿Y por dónde vives? — Le pregunta Videl. Rompiendo el silencio.

Ah... Pues en la montaña paoz. — Dice Gohan cerrando sus ojos esperando los gritos de Videl.

Mmh... Que bien, y ¿cómo lo haces para llegar a tiempo aquí?— Dice mirando a Gohan a los ojos. — Porque ni en jet llegarías a tiempo.

Amm... Pues, en mi auto. —Mentira— Uno que la dueña de Corporación Capsula me diseño la Señorita Bulma Brief, es muy inteligente a diseñar estas cosas. — Le dedica una sonrisa.

Sí, es una buena amiga. — Dice pensando.

¡Que! ¡¿Acaso conoces a Bulma?! — Le dijo sorprendido a lo que dijo Videl.

¡Pues si! Como mi padre necesita algunas cosas. Ella le construye aparatos como casi todos los autos que tenemos. — Le dice poniéndose una mano en el rostro como signo de aburrimiento. Gohan a captar eso se entristeció.

¿Y bueno que hacemos? Porque no tenemos nada que hacer. — Dice Gohan... Videl se queda pensando.

¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego?— Dice Videl, Gohan solo asintió.

¿Y de que se trata? — Dice Gohan atendiendo a lo que explica.

Pues. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú debes responder con la verdad. — Le dice con una risa malvada. — Y luego tú me preguntas lo que quieras, ¿Entendiste?

Está bien. — Dice asustado a lo que le puede preguntar.

Mmh... Veamos... — Le pestañea tras este acto Gohan se sonroja. — ¿Y bueno has tenido novia? — Se pone a reír un poco a esperar la respuesta.

P-pues... No, pero cuando tenía 11 años una niña llamada Lime me gustaba. Pero nunca me atreví a decirle nada, solo éramos amigos. Bueno me toca preguntarte. ¿Por qué ayudas a la policía, no tienes miedo a que te pase algo malo? — Dice algo intrigado este Gohan.

Pues noce... Me gusta ayudar, entrenar, pelear, competir, etc. etc. — Le dice algo triste porque solo entrena, casi no sale de fiesta o a algún lugar con sus amigos. Gohan al notar eso solo pensó en lo que iba a decir.

¿Porque estas triste? Puedes decírmelo si es que no te molesta. — Le dice con una sonrisa este Gohan.

Pues... Es que... — Fue interrumpida por una voz que siempre escucha.

Señorita Videl— Dice un policía.

Si, habla Videl. — Ella dice algo molesta a interrumpir su conversación con Gohan.

Necesitamos su ayuda. — Habla el policía, Gohan atiende para ver donde es el lugar e ir a ayudar a Videl. — Otra vez el Banco de Ciudad Satán.

¡Que! Otra vez. ¡Ya van 5 veces esta semana! — Dice algo furiosa esta Videl.

Venga rápido ahora solo son 5 se tardara solo 3 minutos. — Cuelga el policía.

¡Noo, Que va! Gohan ya vengo, ¿me puedes esperar? — Gohan solo asintió, Videl se disculpó y salió corriendo hacia la azotea. Saco su capsula la lanzo y apareció su helicóptero color amarillo alado la cara de su padre. Ella iba conduciendo hacia el banco de Ciudad Satán. Cual lo nombraron por el salvador de la tierra en la batalla contra Cell. Videl había llegado al banco y vio a los 5 hombres armados, estaciono su máquina voladora y lo convirtió en capsula. Fue enfrente de los bandidos.

Sí, no quieren salir lastimado, ríndanse y no tendrán que pasar su vida entera en una celda de la prisión. — Dice Videl para acabar rápidamente y volver a la preparatoria y seguir conversando con Gohan.

¿Y tú quién eres mocosa? — Dice unos de los muchachos apuntándole con un arma.

Arg... Ahora no tendré compasión con ustedes. — Dice dirigiéndose contra ellos pero se detiene al ver a alguien enfrente de ella.

¡Yo el Gran Saiyaman!, ¡voy a derrotarlos por ser ayudante del mal! — Dice haciendo algunas poses.

Videl, Los policías, Los 5 bandidos, Los observadores al mirar esas poses y el traje algunos se cayeron al piso y otros se rieron por esas ridículas poses.

¡Sal de aquí payaso, Esto es muy peligroso para ti! — Dice Videl. Quien esta alado del Gran Saiyaman y mirándole a los supuesto ojos ya que estos estaban tapados por esas oscuras gafas. Gohan se volteo para ver esos ojos azules y esa mirada que a él le gustaba.

P-pero señorita Videl yo solo... — Fue interrumpido por tal acto que Videl realizo, quien esta se lanzó encima del Gran Saiyaman, para poder esquivar unas balas que habían disparados los bandidos. Haciendo que Videl callera encima de Gohan, haciendo que él se sonrojara por donde estaba sentada y donde ponía sus manos el y Videl. Las manos de Videl estaban en los pechos de Gohan y las suyas en la cintura de Videl. Videl reacciono rápidamente se levantó. Gohan también se había parado del suelo. Videl miro furiosamente a los bandidos, ellos volvieron a disparar cual esta Videl empujo al Gran Saiyaman y ella recibir 2 disparos ya que ella puso posición de defensa para evitar algunos disparos. Gohan al ver a Videl suspiro al ver que ella estaba bien. Videl se intentó mover pero no pudo soportar el dolor de las heridas.

Arg... Eso duele. — Dice Videl poniendo su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho cubriendo la herida de la bala. Cual en solo un rato comenzó a sangrar al igual que su pie del mismo brazo lastimado. Videl se calló al piso. Gohan se enfureció en ver lo sucedido e hiso sacar todo su Ki. Haciendo que se convierta en Super-Sayayin Fase 1. Haciendo volar su casco alado de Videl y mostrar su cabello dorado. Quien Videl se distraiga y noce diera cuenta de las balas que iban contra ella. Videl no pudo hacer nada solo cerrar sus ojos y que caiga una lagrima de los azules ojos que tenía y esperar su muerte. Gohan vio las balas que salieron hacia Videl. Gohan salió disparado y agarro todas las balas, el abrió sus manos y salieron todas las balas y que cayeran al piso haciéndolas sonar. Videl abrió los ojos y ver al guerrero dorado salvarla de la muerte.

Pero, qué demonios. ¡Tú no eres humano! — Dice temblando el Líder de la pandilla. Gohan había derrotado a los cinco criminales y entregárselo a la policía. Videl seguía en la misma posición. Gohan la miro y fue a ayudarla.

Levántate— Le dice dándole la mano para que se levante. Videl acepto y tomo la mano, se levantó. Gohan fue a agarrar su casco y ponérselo.

Gracias por salvarme, ¡Ahiiii... Duele...! — Videl no podía resistir el dolor y se estaba a punto de caer cuando Gohan la agarro y la alzo entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebe. En la cara de Videl sus mejillas se tornaban color rojo. Gohan le había dicho a los policías que él se la llevaría a un hospital, los policías asistieron y se retiraron llevándose a los presos. Gohan la tenía todavía en sus brazos.

Sujétate fuerte... Para que no te caigas. — Le había dicho Gohan a Videl.

¿Por qué? — Videl alzo una ceja, no entendía lo que le había dicho el Gran Saiyaman.

Jeje...Si es que te llevare volando. — Le dice haciendo la pose de los Son, una mano en la cabeza y haciendo caer a Videl.

¡Ahu! ¡Ten más cuidado! — Le dice Videl al caer y ver a Gran Saiyaman desde abajo hacia arriba.

Ah... Lo siento, no quise hacerlo. — Se disculpa Gohan.

Deja de tonterías y llévame a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja. No tengo que deja a mi amigo solo o no volverá a confiar en mí. — Dice Videl mirando hacia abajo y pensar que dejo a Gohan tanto tiempo solo.

Pero estas en mal estado, tu amigo no le importaría, más se preocuparía por tu salud. — Dice mientras alzaba a Videl y comenzaban a Volar.

Solo llévame, luego iré a la enfermería. — Gohan la llevo a la azotea de su escuela.

Muchas gracias Saiyaman. — Le agradece a Gohan y baja las escaleras lento por causa de su pierna. Gohan salió disparado hacia la biblioteca. Agarro un libro cualquiera y se hiso el que leía. Videl abrió la puerta y se desmayó. Gohan la sujeto y la llevo a la enfermería.

A los 7 minutos, Videl había despertado y solo vio a Gohan sentado alado de ella con un vaso de agua.

Ten toma. — Le entrega el vaso con agua. Ella lo acepta y se lo toma.

¿Qué paso como llegue aquí? — Pregunta Videl.

Pues... Abriste la puerta, te caíste y luego te lleve aquí para que te vendaran el brazo y la pierna. ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? — Le dice con una sonrisa en los labios. Haciendo tranquilizar a Videl.

Pues, un héroe me salvo la vida. — Le dedica una sonrisa a Gohan.

Ya era hora de irse a casa. Videl le había dicho a Gohan que se verían en el centro comercial a las 3 de la tarde para ir a divertirse, Gohan acepto y se dirigió volando hacia su casa con el traje del Gran Saiyaman. Videl también se dirigió a su casa, pero se tardó 30 minutos al ver que ponerse para ir con Gohan o por lo menos verse linda para un amigo. Luego de encontrar el atuendo apropiado para ella y su cola. Se dirigió a entrenar. Por otra parte Gohan llego a su casa a pedirle permiso a su madre quien ella luego de una pelea había aceptado. Mientras Goten estaba con Trunks en su casa jugando con los juguetes de Trunks ya que Goten no tenía ninguno. Gohan había dormido 30 minutos. Luego de despertar fue a hacer la tarea que Ireza le había prestado porque ellos no estaban en clases cuando el profesor la dio. Gohan al terminar se hecho en su cama y repaso lo que había pasado este día. Videl entrenaba y pensaba que el niño dorado como ella lo llamaba era el Gran Saiyaman ahora ella debía descubrir la identidad de ese payaso.

**Continuara...**


	4. Una salida de amigos

**Capítulo 4: Una salida de amigos.**

Ya era hora de encontrarse con Gohan se había cambiado y llegar volando al centro comercial. Todavía faltaban diez minutos para encontrarlo. Ella lo iba a esperar con un helado, fue a la tienda a esperar a que le vendan el helado. Gohan se había puesto su traje para salir y luego el del Gran Saiyaman, iba yendo volando hacia donde se verían él y la ojiazul. El recogió un ramo de flores para dárselo a Videl, él fue a sentarse en un banco que estaba cerca de la fuente de agua, todavía faltaba diez minutos para poder encontrarla. Videl ya había comprado el helado y se fue a buscar donde sentarse pero para su sorpresa había visto a Gohan.

.- Hola Gohan al parecer los dos llegamos más temprano — Le dice con una risita y luego para abrazarlo.

.- Si... Al parecer. Toma te conseguí un ramo de flores — Dice dándole las flores a la pelinegra.

.- Muchas gracias — Murmuro Videl — Ten toma, espero que te guste el sabor, como no sabía cuál te gustaba por eso te compre el de chocolate — Videl le da el helado de chocolate y luego juega con sus coletas. Gohan la mira hacia los ojos y le sonríe.

.- Wow, esta delicioso, muchas gracias noce como pagártelo —

.- No te preocupes con el ramo de flores ya lo pagaste y por cierto ¿Dónde las conseguiste? están muy lindas — Contesta oliendo las flores. — Y también huelen bien — Suspiro. Gohan solo sonríe.

.- Pues... cerca de mi casa hay muchas flores y agarres algunos para ti, por a verme invitado. Por cierto te ves linda — Se sonroja al decir las últimas palabras. — ¡Tonto! No tuviste que decir eso. Ahora ella pensara otras cosas. — Piensa Gohan.

.- Hay Gohan no me hagas sonrojar. ¿Ahora que le digo? — Piensa Videl mirándolo de arriba abajo — Gohan... tú también te ves guapo — Dice con una sonrisa mal hecha.

.- Bueno Gohan. ¡Hay que ir a divertirnos! — Videl agarra la mano de Gohan y se lo lleva a una feria — ¿Qué te parece esto? Tú elige lo que quieras y yo te lo pago, porque quiero que veas como es la vida de los niños aparte de estudiar. — Dice Videl sacando su billetera.

.- Esta bien... Pero todo lo que gane será tuyo ¿está bien? Y no digas que no — Dice Gohan mirando a la ojiazul. Ella solo pudo asentir y por sorpresa Gohan la había levantado y llevado a un lugar para ir a ganar un peluche. Videl se había sonrojado tras tal acto que hiso el ojinegro, en la había alzado como si fuera una niña pequeña, ella no hizo nada solo se dejó llevar. El ojinegro la bajo con cuidado y Videl le dio 300$ para que valla a jugar o comprar algo.

Gohan había visto un juego de disparar a unos patos de madera, luego de haberle pagado al dueño, él tenía tres disparos. Gohan agarro el arma y disparo e hiso caer a los patitos de madera. El dueño le había dicho que eligiera cualquier peluche. Gohan miro el estante de los peluches, luego miro uno que estaba separado de los premios era un peluche color morado no tan grande, el señor al ver que peluche miraba el chico le había dicho que costaba 100$, Gohan miro al dueño y frunció el ceño.

.- Bueno... Démelo — El señor bajo el peluche. Gohan le había pagado y agarrado el peluche y fue a buscar a Videl. La ojiazul estaba sentada donde Gohan le había dicho que lo esperara, luego de un rato ella había mirado una sombra venir hacia ella. Gohan había escondido el peluche atrás de él, luego la miro. Videl se paró y levanto su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Gohan.

.- Ten, lo conseguí para ti — Le entrega el peluche a la ojiazul. La ojiazul no pudo evitar y de su labios salió una sonrisa que a nadie se lo mostraba ni a su padre.

.- Gracias Gohan — Salieron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, Gohan al ver eso seco las lágrimas.

.- ¿Porque lloras? No me gusta verte así — Dice Gohan con una sonrisa en la boca. Videl se lanzó en él y lo había abrazado, haciendo que Gohan se sorprenda. A ella nunca nadie le habían regalado algo como eso, Solo algunos lo hacían para que ella le diera dinero o solo para aprovechar y quitarle el dinero que ella tenía, pero Gohan era distinto él lo hacía por amabilidad porque a él no le importaba el dinero, solo hacer feliz o ayudar a los demás. Videl se había soltado del ojinegro y comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas.

.- No vuelvas a llorar eso no me agrada y me hace enojar — Le había dicho el ojinegro, Videl solo asintió y el ojinegro la agarró del brazo para ir a buscar otro juego.

Gohan había encontrado un juego que se trataba de tirar y encestar los aros en el palo, él le había pagado al dueño y el señor le había dado 5 aros. Tenía que encestar 3 para ganar un premio. Gohan había lanzado dos aros quien estos cayeron en el palo, solo faltaba un tiro para ganar. Entonces este Gohan le dio los tres aros a la ojiazul, La pelinegra agarro y lo lanzo, pero este cayo al lado del aro, La ojiazul furiosa tiro el otro aro haciéndolo caer más lejos del palo. Gohan al ver que estaba fallando, agarra la mano de la ojiazul manejándola haciendo que el último aro inserte en el palo.

.- Gracias — Se sonrojo al ver la mano de Gohan con la de ella.

.- Elige tu premio — Dice el dueño a Gohan.

.- Ella fue la que gano, yo no — Dice mirando a Videl.- Ella debe elegir su premio — Videl revisa que premios hay para alzar uno, y luego toma un dragón color morado. Gohan había dejado a Videl para ir a comprar un accesorio y un helado. Luego de comprar las cosas, fue a buscarla. La ojiazul buscaba a su acompañante para darle el premio conseguido como un regalo de recuerdo de su primera salida de amigos, ella había pensado que el ojinegro la dejo como los demás chicos, solo quería su dinero, la ojiazul estaba furioso y triste a la vez, ella había creído que el sería distinto pero se había equivocado. Había encontrado un asiento lejos de los juegos para poder sentarse sola, luego de sentarse estaba mirando a los dragones que tenía en sus dos manos, ella había bajado la mirada, ella hacia fuerza para no poder llorar. Ya que estaba oscureciendo la luz de la luna iluminaba los ojos húmedos de la ojiazul. Gohan había llegado donde dejo a la pelinegra, luego de dar un vistazo no la había encontrado, él había comenzado a preocuparse y la estaba buscando en todo los lugares. Luego de un rato la había encontrado sentada él fue corriendo donde Videl, luego de verla noto que estaba intentando no llorar, él había llegado al frente de la pelinegra, Videl levanto la mirada al ver una sombra delante de ella, luego de ver quien era se había parado, ella al ver a Gohan a los ojos, y Gohan al ver los ojos húmedos de Videl, se había enojado.

.- ¡Porque! — Decía con un tono de voz fuerte la pelinegra.

.- ¿Qué paso Videl? ¿Por qué estas llorando? — Dice confundido Gohan por el tono de voz que hizo Videl.

.- ¡Porque eres igual a todo! — Ella enojada le lanzo un puño a la cara de Gohan, Él había atrapado la mano de Videl haciendo que esta se enfureciera más y comenzando a golpearlo, el solo podía esquivar los golpes que la pelinegra lanzaba ya que tenía una mano ocupada por el helado.

.- ¿Qué paso Videl, porque estas así, que te hice? — Decía Gohan intentando calmarla.

.- No mientas. Eres como todos, solo te importa mi dinero por eso me dejaste sola — Dice lanzándole más golpes a Gohan, él lo esquivaba, algunos casi le daban haciendo que Gohan aumentara su velocidad.

.- ¡¿Dejarte sola?! ¡Que estás diciendo, si te hubiera dejado sola no estaría aquí! — Comenzó a gritar Gohan.

.- ¿Entonces porque me dejaste plantada en ese juego? — Le dice dejando de golpearlo.

.- No ves que fui a comprarte un helado y este moño para tu dragón. — Le dice entregándole las cosas —.- Recuerda que no me gusta verte triste — Dice Gohan bajando la mirada con una cara triste.

.- Gohan... Perdóname... Es que siempre me hacen eso... Y ellos piensan que no me duele verlos irse con mi dinero... Es por eso que no confió en nadie... Yo pensé que me dejarías so...— Gohan no la dejo terminar porque la había abrazado.

.- Yo no soy así... Recuerda que eres mi amiga... Pero no quiero verte llorando eso me entristece, ¿Esta bien? — Susurra en el oído de Videl.

.- Bueno esto es para ti — Entrega su peluche a Gohan que es igual al suyo.

.- Gracias, la moña es para tu dragón, así se verá linda — Contesta Gohan.

.- Y dime, ¿Cómo la llamaras? — Pregunta Gohan tomando la mano de la ojiazul e irse a comprar algo para comer y luego seguir con los juegos.

.- Ah... Pues... ¿Dragoncita? Bueno noce, luego veré. — Contesta Videl.

.- Pues, el mío se llamara Gran Dragón, porque es igual a un amigo mío que conocí en mi infancia — Dice Gohan. Los dos miraban donde poder ir a comer, habían llegado un puesto de comida rápida, se sentaron en la mesita a esperar que le tomen la orden, a la mesa había llegado una mesera linda, con un cabello largo y empojado como el de ''Launch'' pero este era color anaranjado, no era tan alta. Gohan la miro al igual que Videl, pero la pelinegra al saber quién era esa muchacha, las dos chicas se miraban con rencor. Las dos se seguían mirando hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

.- ¿Con otro chico más Videl? No te cansas que te dejen botada y te quiten tu dinero. Jajá... pobrecita solo porque su padre le da dinero se juntan con ella — Dice Angela con una mirada feliz.

.- Ash... no vale la pena gastar saliva en voz Angela. — Dice mirando a Gohan. —.- ¿Bueno nos vamos? — Dice Videl con una cara de odio.

.- Es que aquí hay comida deliciosa. Pero bueno si quieres que nos vallamos a otro lado te sigo — Le contesta Gohan al no saber nada de la situación.

.- Mmh... Bueno yo me voy a esa tienda de helados — Dice señalando —.- y tú te quedas acá ¿Esta bien? — Videl le regala una sonrisa y le da 300$ más, para que se compre comida. Gohan solo asintió y Videl se fue a otro lugar a sentarse. Angela se sintió muy feliz al ver como reacciono Videl.

.- ¿Y dime que quieres para comer? — Dice Angela, entregándole el menú a Gohan. El pelinegro miro que había para comer.

.- Me puedes dar 10 especiales con una bebida por favor — Dice Gohan poniendo el menú en la mesa y dándole una sonrisa a Angela.

.- ¡Que! ¡Pero eso es para 50 personas! Tu no podrás acabártelo solo y aparte cuesta 380$ no creo que te alcance con solo 300$ de lo que te dio Videl — Dice muy sorprendida al ver lo que comerá Gohan.

Gohan recordó que le sobraba 120$ de la anterior vez y con los 300$ que aurita Videl le había dado le alcanzaba, Gohan antes de comer miro a Videl, al ver que ella no comía su helado solo movía la cuchara haciendo vueltas o un dibujo se había entristecido iba a ir donde ella pero alguien le interrumpió.

.- ¿Por qué sales con esa infeliz? Ni siquiera se viste como una señorita, y solo es una mantenida por su padre — Dice Angela para asustar al chico y que la deje sola a Videl como siempre.

.- Ella es mi amiga — Le sonriso Gohan, al no entender nada de lo que decía Angela.

Videl seguía con el mismo helado, miro hacia donde estaba Gohan y vio que estaba cerca de Angela. Se acercaba más a Gohan. Hasta que ella levanto sus labios, para que se diera un beso con Gohan, al saber que Videl estaba mirando lo iba a hacer para que se ponga a llorar. Gohan miro a Angela venirse hacia el con los ojos cerrados, Gohan puso su dedo en la boca de Angela. Ella al ver lo que hiso Gohan. Ella se sorprendió porque nadie le decía un ''no'' como respuesta a sus besos. Videl vio como Angela se acercaba a Gohan agarro el vaso de helado que tenía en sus manos y lo apretó fuertemente haciéndolo romper pero se alivió al ver que Gohan rechazo su beso.

.- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? — Dijo Gohan mirándola a los ojos, con su dedo todavía en la boca de Angela.

.- Nada. Solo quería limpiarte una mancha que tenías en la boca — Mentira — Por cierto... Provecho, yo me voy a seguir trabajando — Dice enojada Angela al no funcionar su plan.

.- Chau y gracias por la comida — Se despide Gohan de Angela. Gohan se comió toda la comida y se retiró hacia donde estaba Videl, La ojiazul estaba pagando al señor por haberle roto el vaso, le había pagado y comprado otro helado para Gohan. Luego miro donde estaba Gohan y Angela, pero se chocó con Gohan haciendo que el helado que tenía en la mano se derramara, en la ropa de Gohan, Ella y Gohan se miraron y no dijeron nada.

.- ¡Lo siento Gohan, déjame limpiarte! — Dice Videl por lo que había hecho.

.- No te preocupes siempre pasa eso, Eso creo. — Le dice con una sonrisa.

.-No, no... Vamos a comprarte una nueva ropa, ven — Agarra la mano de Gohan y lo lleva donde hay puras cosas de chicos. Videl pasaba por muchas tiendas donde solo había chicos, chicos y más chicos. Videl se enojaba al ver a algunos silbarle y hacer gesto con su cara.

.- Amor porque estas con esa basura y no conmigo — Decía un chico que estaba por ahí.

.- Déjalo y ven conmigo yo te hare feliz — Dice otro chico haciendo que otros se unieran.

.- ¿Porque te dicen eso? — Pregunta Gohan.

.- No le hagas caso — Dice Videl toda roja, Luego de pasar por una juguetería donde este Gohan se distrajo por ver un autito para Goten. Haciendo que Videl caminase sola, ella miro atrás y no vio a Gohan.

.- ¿¡Gohan Donde estas!? — Grito Videl. Haciendo que Gohan reaccione y la busque.

.- ¿¡Videl, Videl donde estas!? — Dice Gohan mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

.- Goh... — Fue interrumpida por 5 chicos que la acorralaron y comenzaban a acercarse más a ella.

.- Nadie te podrá escuchar, así que no grites o ya verás — Dice el líder de los 5 chicos, haciendo que Videl se asustara y no hiciera nada.

.- Dejam... — Una mano que provenía de atrás tapo su boca y los otros chicos comenzaron a quitarle algunas prendas que ella tenía. Mientras el líder con su mano acariciaba su barbilla, Otros dos chicos amararon las manos de Videl y con una cinta taparon la boca de la ojiazul. Gohan seguía buscándola hasta que la vio siendo abusada por esos chicos. Él se acercó al que acariciaba la barbilla de Videl. Gohan le toco la espalda del muchacho llamando su atención.

.- ¡Que se supone que le hacen a mi amiga! — Dice furioso Gohan. Al ver al chico y a Videl no hacer nada.

.- Pues... Que te importa estúpido, anda a jugar a otro lado mocoso — Le dice haciendo enojar más a Gohan, Gohan estando furioso hizo salir un gran Ki. Haciendo que Videl abriera grandes los ojos. Gohan le dio un golpe en la cara al chico, haciéndolo tirar hacia una tienda y dejarlo inconsciente. Los otros al ver lo que le había hecho Gohan, salieron corriendo dejando las cosas de Videl botada. Gohan desamarro la soga que tenía en la mano de Videl. Luego ella se sacó la cinta que tenía en su boca. Gohan vio a la pelinegra toda hecha un desastre.

.- Gracias por salvarme Gohan — Le dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa.

.- ¡No! ¡Perdóname por dejarte sola! — Le dice mirándola

.- Ya paso lo malo, ahora todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes...Confía en mí. Ahora vamos a buscarte una rop... — Gohan no la dejo terminar, ya que le había puesto un dedo en su boca. Haciendo que Videl se sorprenda.

.-No quiero que te pase nada... Perdóname — Dice con una voz débil.

.- No me paso nada, y no me hagas eso me harás llorar — Le dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

.- Ya, ya... Bueno vamos por ropa — Le dice Gohan mirándola. Videl solo asiente y lleva a Gohan a una tienda de ropas. Luego de comprar la ropa, comenzaron a caminar.

.- Listo. Ahora donde vamos — Dice Gohan.

.- Bueno ¿qué era lo que estabas viendo en esa tienda de juguetes? — Pregunto Videl

.- Pues había un juguete para mi hermano y quería comprárselo para su cumpleaños — Le contesta Gohan.

.- Pues... ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? — Le dice Videl.

.- Mmh... En dos días pero lo haremos el Sábado — Le responde Gohan

.- Entonces el viernes en el colegio te doy el regalo para que se lo des ¿Esta bien? — Dice Videl.

.- Esta bien, ¿pero que le compraras? — Le pregunta

.- Nose luego veré, y ¿cuánto años tiene? — Dice Videl.

.- Cumplirá 7 años... Jejeje... Todavía es un niñito

.- Pues, vamos a la tienda para que le compres algo — Lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva a una juguetería

.- Y ¿Que le compraste? — Pregunta Videl

.- Pues un autito color rojo — Contesta sacando el juguete de la bolsa para poder mostrárselo.

.- Hay que bonito — Mira su reloj — Gohan ya es tarde, ¿nos vamos o nos quedamos un rato más?

.- Bueno te llevo a tu casa, ¿qué dices?

.- Esta bien, Pero vamos caminando, ya que está cerca —Ordena Videl, Gohan solo acepta y se van caminando hacia la mansión de la ojiazul. La madre del sayayin, se preocupaba porque todavía no había llegado su hijo a casa.

.- ¡AHHHH! ¡Goten! ¿¡Ya llego tu hermano!? — Gritaba Chi-Chi a Goten quien este estaba alado de su Madre.

.- Todavía no llego mami, y no me grite que me lastimo mi orejitas — Contesta, poniendo sus manos en sus orejas.

.-Mmh... Donde estará mi bebecito, espero que no se vuelva un rebelde como su padre — Chilla y comiendo a lloriquear.

.- Bueno ya llegamos, Espero que no se enojen porque hayas llegado tarde.

.- No te preocupes, no se enojaran, Gracias por acompañarme Gohan, Espero que no te pase nada de vuelta a tu casa, y saluda a tu hermanito de mi parte — Le da un abrazo y entra a su mansión, El ojiazul solo asiente y se retira directo a su casa.

Gohan llega a la puerta de su casa, apretó el botón negro de su reloj y obtiene la nueva ropa que la ojiazul le había comprado, abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a su madre en el sillón café que estaba en su sala. Luego de acercarse mas a su madre descubrió que ella estaba durmiendo, él había traído una manta para taparla, cuando ya la había abrigado Chi-chi se despertó haciendo saltar a Gohan hacia atrás.

.- ¡Gohan! ¡Hijito llegaste tarde! — Abraza al primogénito de Goku

.- Mama... solo son las 7, Estuve afuera poco tiempo. Mira me compre ropa nueva y un juguete para Goten, y ¿Dónde está el pequeño? — Contesta

.- Esta afuera entrenando, hijito ¿quieres algo de comer?

.- No mama, Ya comí y estoy lleno, voy por Goten — Se levanta

.- Hijito ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas Enfermo? Dime alguien te golpeó la cabeza? — Dice alterada, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

.- Voy por Goten — Gohan sale a buscar a Goten. Se pone a volar y se queda en un bosque.

.- Hermano ¿dónde estás? — Grita, luego a lo poco minutos escucha un sonido salir por los arbusto, luego mira una sombra que provenía por los árboles. Sintiendo un Ki atrás de él.

.- ¡Gohan! — Grito Goten saliendo de un árbol para atacar a su hermano por la espalda, Gohan al sentir el Ki de su hermanito provenir por atrás, había levantado su brazo formando un puño con su mano, haciendo que Goten se chocara la cabeza con el brazo de Gohan.

.- ¡Ahí! ¡Mi Cabecita! — Dice Goten — Gohan estoy mortificado contigo — Goten lo mira con rencor poniendo sus manos en su cabeza donde proviene el dolor.

.- Goten debes esconder tu Ki para poder atacar, y también fue tu culpa, tú me atacaste yo solo puse mi mano — Contesta Gohan, cruzando los brazos — También me amaras cuando te muestra algo — Dice agachándose para estar a la altura de su hermanito

.- A que no — Dice Goten

.- ¿Qué apuestas? — Pregunta Gohan

.- Yo hare los encargos que mama te pide en un mes, y si tu pierdes me enseñaras a volar. ¿Está bien? — Los dos estrechan sus manos

.- Pero la sorpresa está en la casa, vamos — Goten asiente y se fueron volando hacia su cabaña que su padre construyo para que él y Chi-chi mantenga a sus hijos y vivan feliz y cómodamente. Al llegar a la casa con un gran pez para la cena Gohan le había dicho que esperara en la sala mientras el buscaba el regalo. Goten espero un rato hasta que escucho a Gohan bajar las escaleras, el giro su cabeza para ver a Gohan, el primogénito de Goku bajaba las escaleras con el juguete atrás de él, vio a Goten mirándolo y puso un sonrisa haciendo confundir a su hermano, el pequeño salto del sillón y se acercó a Gohan mirando hacia arriba para poder verlo a la cara. Gohan se agacho miro a Goten en los ojos y alboroto su cabello con una mano.

.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Goten! — Le da el cochecito — Este es un regalo adelantado de mí y una amiga, que también te manda saludos.

.- ¡Wow! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Gracias Hermano! — Abraza a Gohan.

Gohan solo puede sonreír y luego subir a su cuarto a descansar.

...

.-Hola ya llegue, iré a bañarme y luego entrenar — Grita al ver a su padre mirando la Televisión.

.- Videl, cambiaste mucho, antes me decías... ''Hola papa, ¿cómo te fue hoy?'' — Dice mirando a Videl.

.- Gruñe — ¿Y tengo que hacerlo aurita? — Mr. Satán solo asiente. — Hola papa — Contesta — Mr. Satán alza una ceja.

.- ¿''Y cómo te fue hoy día''? — Le corrige.

.- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy día? — Repite, dándole una mirada de odio.

.- Así está bien, Bueno... Puedes retirarte — Dice moviendo su mano mientras vuelve a ver la televisión.

Videl se cae al suelo (Eso al estilo anime xD si es que me entienden) Por lo que le había pedido hacer su padre, luego de levantarse va directo al baño, a acabar de bañarse. Se peina, deja suelto su cabello y fue a buscar su traje de entrenamiento mientras llevaba su toalla.

.- ¡Papa ¿Dónde pusiste mi traje?! — Grita desde su cuarto.

.- Lo puse a lavar, ya que olía feo. — Contesta igualmente Mr. Satán

.- ¿¡Que hiciste que!? — Grita nuevamente, yendo a buscar su traje.

.- Que lo lave en la lavadora

.- Ah... La lavadora... — Entra a un pasillo. — ¡Pero cuál de todas! — Grita.

.- La que está cerca de tu cuarto.

La ojiazul mira a la izquierda y encuentra el traje tendido en la lavadora, lo saco y se lo había puesto aun estado mojado luego se dirigió a entrenar, como siempre enrollando su cola en una de sus piernas aunque eso le incomodaba, no sabía dónde más ponerlo. Luego de entrenar fue a cenar con su padre.

...

.- ¿Qué desea que le cocine Señorita Videl? — Le pregunta la empleada de la mansión.

.- Lo de siempre — Contesta, ya que no puede comer mucho porque si no las empleadas se asustaran al ver una chica comer tanta comida.

.- ¿Y usted Mr. Satán? — Pregunta la empleada quien esta lleva más de 10 años trabajando para Mr. Satán llamada Kristi.

.- Hay Kristin, solo una hamburguesa y llámame Satán ya tenemos confianza en esta familia — Sonríe, Kristi asiente y se dirige a la cocina.

.- Y dime papa... ¿Qué juguete le gustarían a un niño que cumplirá recién 7 años? — Pregunta la pelinegra mientras los cocineros vienen con la cena.

.- Aquí están su comida Señorita Videl y Mr. Satán — entrega a cada uno sus platos.

.- Muchas gracias, pues para tu pregunta Videl... Mmh, pues no sé, pregúntale que le gusta — Le contesta

.- Mmh... Si luego veré mañana en la preparatoria — Luego de hablar un rato más, los dos se pusieron a comer.

...

Por otra parte. Chi-Chi, Goten y Gohan estaban comiendo la comida que Chi-Chi preparo. Los dos hijos de Goku quedaron satisfechos y se dirigieron a echarse a dormir. Chi-Chi lavaba los platos y miro la luna atreves de su ventana y dio un suspiro.

.- Espero que vengas para el cumpleaños de tu hijo, mi Goku — una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo cayendo al plato que ella estaba sosteniendo, mientras seguía recordando toda la vida que había pasado con su esposo, desde que eran niños hasta ahora. Luego de acomodar todas las cosas se fue a echar en su cama.

...

Videl se había quedado entrenando casi toda la noche todavía llevando su traje mojado, ella había mirado el reloj y ya era muy tarde, luego de acomodar su cama, se había olvidado taparse y cambiarse la armadura que llevaba puesta, con la ventana abierta entrando aire a su cuarto haciéndola enfermar. Luego de un rato se había quedado profundamente dormida.

**Continuara...**

Jejeje, bueno espero que le guste, gracias por los revierws.


	5. Chapter 5

Era una mañana calurosa, el sol brillaba más de lo normal. En una cabaña apartada de la gran ciudad, un niño que pronto celebraría su cumpleaños había despertado e ido a bañarse.

El niño con cabello alborotado había girado la llave de la manguera haciendo llevar cantidades de agua a la bañera en la que su hermano mayor y su posible padre se habían bañado hace años antes que el naciera.

Mientras el esperaba que se llenara de agua. Se fue quitando cada parte de su pijama lentamente, mirando el cielo que todavía se lo veía color azul oscuro mesclado con un celeste casi brillante y algunas pequeñas nubes que recién estaban saliendo de alguna parte del mundo.

Cuando ya se había quitado toda la pijama que traía puesta, fue a cerrar la llave y sacar la manguera del barril ya que esta se había llenado de agua.

De un salto el pequeño niño se sumergió dentro del agua, a los pocos segundos saco su cabeza, luego de reírse un rato comenzó a jabonarse cada parte de su cuerpo al terminar de hacer eso, de nuevo se sumergió en el agua refregándose cada parte que hubiera jabón.

Luego comenzó a ponerse champo en toda su cabellera, moviendo sus manos para poder sacar espuma y poder jugar con ella. Después de sumergirse de nuevo y salir limpio, apoyó su espalda en el barril mientras se relajaba viendo el cielo.

.- Mmh... Qué será que mi mamá me regalara este año — cierra los ojos — ¿Regalo? — Piensa — ¡Cierto!, ¡mi regalo! — Abre rápidamente sus ojos y pone una mano en su mentón — Si... Es que hiciera algo bueno por mama... ¡ella me podría regalar algo que yo quisiese! — Luego de pensar, salió del agua y comenzó a secarse para poder ponerse su Gi que es color anaranjado.

Ese Gi que siempre usa para ir a entrenar con Chi-Chi o ir afuera a jugar, su madre se la había regalado, ella le había dicho que ese Gi era idéntico al de su padre.

Luego de ponerse su ropa, fue corriendo hacia su casa, pero en silencio para no despertar a su hermano ni su madre, al estar dentro de la casa fue pensando que sería lo primero que haría.

Busco y busco pero no encontró, no podía encontrar lo que necesitaba. Luego de una pequeña búsqueda lo encontró. La escoba estaba afuera de la casa, ¿Por qué seria? Bueno eso ya no le importaba, ahora su misión es intentar barrer toda la casa y luego hacer el desayuno para su familia.

Agarro la escoba y fue limpiando cada lugar de la casa. Barrer era una pesadilla para él, no sabía cómo usar la escoba y siempre se tropezaba con un objeto de la casa, era muy difícil todavía no entiende como su madre no le cuesta hacer eso. Luego de tomar un respiro comenzó de nuevo a barrer.

Por fin había acabado, solo algunas cosas rotas y otras tiradas pero por lo menos estaba limpio. Se felicitó a el mismo tomando un vaso de agua. Luego de dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos se limpió su sudor para luego hacer la comida.

Trajo una silla del comedor hacia la cocina para poder subirse en ella. Se subió a la silla y ya estaba a la altura del mesón, primero se lavó las dos manos, luego fue a buscar carne fue fácil encontrar ya que algunos dinosaurios estaban durmiendo el rápidamente los cazo y los llevo a su casa.

Ya tenía todo frente de él, La carne con la que cocinaría, los cuchillos con los que cortaría y otras cosas con lo que haría la comida. Pero ¿Cómo se cocina? El niño con cabello alborotado no sabía cocinar nadie le había dicho como se hacía, ni su madre le había enseñado. Pero con una buena suerte encontró un libro de comida en la cual su madre aprendió a cocinar. Estaba escondido en unos de los cajones. Luego de sacar el libro, lo había comenzado a leer.

Primero lo primero eligió que era lo que cocinaría, algo rico y exquisito para su hermano, madre y también para él. Fue leyendo y realizando cada paso que indicaba en el libro. Lo bueno era que su hermano le había enseñado a leer.

Primero preparo el arroz, luego fue cortando la carne, agregando detalles que mostraban en el libro. Él quería que se viera esplendido. Terminado la comida lo había puesto en una cacerola para ponerlo en el microondas y esperar que se caliente, pero se había olvidado que estaba parado en una silla y al caminar hacia el microondas se había caído haciendo sonar la cacerola y que la comida este en el suelo esparcido.

Luego de pararse había visto toda su comida que preparo tirada en el suelo, se había enojado pero no podía hacer nada, comenzó a limpiar de nuevo el desorden que había hecho pero por mala suerte su madre se había despertado al escuchar un ruido provenir en la cocina.

Se había despertado de golpe había escuchado un ruido venir en la cocina, agarro algo que pudiera golpear al sujeto que estaba en su casa, lo único que vio fue el báculo sagrado que Goku siempre lo llevaba a su aventuras, en el cual ese báculo podía crecer lo más alto que alguien podía imaginar.

Fue bajando silenciosamente la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de su cocina pero lo que vio no lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. Se quedó parada en la puerta mientras miraba lo que estaba haciendo el niño con cabello alborotado.

El joven estaba preparando de nuevo la comida lo más rápido que podía y no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba viéndolo. Por hacer rápido la comida, algunas veces no le salía bien y comenzaba de nuevo.

La mujer con cabello negro y sujetado con un moño madre de dos niños semis saiyayines, se quedó observando a su segundo hijo, iba a entrar y ayudarlo pero pensó que sería mala idea, y se quedó mirándolo, algunas veces se reía por lo que intentaba hacer el niñito. Pero siempre llevaba una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Ese niño se parecía mucho a su marido, luego de mirar un rato más se había recordado de un día que vio a su marido hacer lo mismo.

**Flash Black.**

La chica de cabellos largos y negro se había despertado por escuchar un ruido. Un ladrón había entrado a su casa y estaba robando sus cosas de la cocina, había pensado Chi-Chi, con mucho miedo susurro el nombre de su marido, al no tener respuesta susurro de nuevo el nombre de Goku.

Chi-Chi estaba desesperada y miro hacia donde dormía su marido. Al no ver a Goku durmiendo se asustó mucho más, ¿Ahora quién va a protegerla del ladrón? Pero se hiso otra pregunta ¿Dónde está Goku?

Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y que una persona le robe sus cosas, al no tener a Goku no significa que no podrá defenderse. Con mucho valor se había puesto de pie y agarro algo para golpear al hombre que estaba en su casa.

Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, a estar cerca de la puerta de su cocina apretó fuertemente el báculo sagrado. Cerró sus ojos y pensó un rato lo que iba a hacer para luego entrar gritando a la cocina.

.- ¡AHHH! — Abrió los ojos — ¿Quién anda ahí? — Dijo apuntándolo con una de las puntas del báculo sagrado. Pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que el sujeto era Goku.

Goku al ver el báculo en las manos de su esposa, levanto las manos del susto.

.- Chi-Chi, pero que haces con mi báculo sagrado, si no lo sabes usar podrías dañar a personas o peor te pudieras matar. — Comento con tono asustado todavía con sus manos levantadas. La pelinegra no dijo nada estaba analizando lo que había visto ¿Goku esta...?

.- ¿Chi-Chi? — Le susurro todavía con sus manos suspendidas en el aire — ¿Estas bien? — Le había dicho para luego mirar hacia donde estaba mirando la pelinegra, el saiyayin miro hacia atrás y luego reacciono con un sobresalto. Goku tapo con su cuerpo lo que había detrás de él.

.- Chi-Chi... — Murmuro — No es lo que tú piensas — Susurro negando con sus manos y con una sonrisa mal hecha

.- ¡No es lo que yo...! — No termino de hablar por poder ponerse firme delante de Goku — ¡Pero Goku! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! — Señala con su dedo. Mira fijamente a Goku y algunas lágrimas se le salieron de sus ojos negros.

.- N-No llores Chi-Chi, no me gusta verte triste. — Goku no sabía qué hacer, solo ponía un tonta sonrisa mientras movía sus manos para calmar a Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi no pudo contener más y se lanzó al pecho de su marido.

.- No estoy triste, solo que lloro por la emoción — Le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, Goku imito la acción de la pelinegra — Goku, nunca pensé que intentaras cocinar — deshizo el abrazo y se secó sus lágrimas.

.- E-Este... Bueno, es que, mmh... Yo... — Titubeaba, Goku no sabía cómo expresarle lo que quería decir.

.- Goku, ¿sabes qué? — Pregunto Chi-Chi, Goku solo atinó a decir ''¿Eh?''.

.- Esto lo tengo que grabar, así nunca me olvidare de este día — Sale corriendo hacia su habitación para sacar la cámara que tenía guardada hace años, dejando a Goku hablando solo.

.- ¿Grabar? — Se dijo a si mismo este Goku, no sabía que era eso, lo había escuchado pero nunca entendió que era.

Chi-Chi sale de su habitación con la cámara en sus manos intentando encenderla hasta llegar a la cocina. Llego donde estaba Goku y había podido encender el aparato grabador.

.- Este día es muy especial para mí, ¡Goku estaba intentando cocinar comida!, ¿lo pueden creer?, Goku saluda a la cámara — Exclama, enfocando a su esposo. Goku solo movió su mano de izquierda a derecha con una sonrisa. Chi-Chi se acercó a Goku estirando su brazo para poder grabar a ellos dos.

.- ¿Esto sirve para grabar? — Pregunto Goku apuntando la cámara. Chi-Chi solo asintió — Oh... ¿y entonces con esto podemos guardar cualquier cosa? — Interrogo Goku.

.- Si Goku, es por eso que estoy grabando este día para nunca olvidarlo — Dice apegándose mas a Goku, casi abrazándolo, Goku todavía no entendía muy bien sobre la cámara.

.- Bueno, entonces que día es este Goku. Mira a la cámara y dilo — Ordeno Chi-Chi, Goku recordó lo que tenía que hacer, para sorprender a Chi-Chi pero al parecer ella lo había descubierto. No sabía que hacer así que hiso un movimiento, Tapo la cámara con su mano y con la otra tomo mentón de Chi-Chi y la beso. El beso no duro mucho, Goku saco su mano de la cámara se apegó a la cara de Chi-Chi y miro hacia la cámara.

.- Hoy es nuestro aniversario — Al decir esto Chi-Chi había recordado que hoy era su aniversario, como era posible que se olvidara, la pelinegra le dio la cámara a Goku, y rápidamente fue a limpiar lo que había hecho Goku, ya que había varias cosas botadas en el suelo. Goku solo la grababa mientras ella hacia la comida.

.- ¿Chi-Chi que haces? — Pregunto Goku

Chi-Chi solo dio un suspiro de derrota — Goku, perdóname por olvidar nuestro aniversario — Comento la pelinegra dejando de cocinar.

.- No te preocupes, recuerda que yo me eh olvidado estos 2 últimos aniversario que tuvimos y tú siempre me has perdonado — Respondió el chico de cabello alborotado.

.- Gracias Goku, bueno entonces preparo la comida y nos sentamos a comer, ¿qué dices? —

.- No — Comento — Tú prepara la comida y luego nos vamos a un picnic — Ideo Goku, Chi-Chi lo pensó un rato y luego acepto.

.- Goku, ya puedes apagar la cámara si quieres — Decía mientras comenzaba a cocinar, Goku se hacer más a la joven.

.- No, no quiero apagarlo — comento en tono triste — Me gusta verte cocinar, por eso quiero grabarte para nunca olvidarte — Había dicho, haciendo sonrojar a Chi-Chi.

.- Pero que dices Goku, no digas esas cursilerías — Chi-Chi no podía quitar esa sonrisa que llevaba en la cara.

.- Pero lo digo enserio, Me gusta verte cocinar ¿Acaso no me crees? — Goku había visto que Chi-Chi se ponía más roja — Chi-Chi, ¿Estas bien?, te estoy viendo más roja de lo normal.

.- Ahí Goku, Te amo — le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Goku seguía grabando, hasta que Chi-Chi alisto todo en un canasto, salieron de la casa hacia el campo o un lugar donde poder charlar y comer tranquilamente. Y Goku llevo la cámara para seguir grabando ese día.

**Fin Flash Black.**

Chi-Chi se había distraído mucho recordando ese día, pero al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta que Goten ya estaba a punto de terminar la comida, así que la esposa de Goku se fue a esperar hasta que Gohan despierte para ir a bajar y comer.

Goten había terminado de acomodar y poner la comida sobre la mesa, lo único que faltaba era que despierten su madre y hermano para que el también pudiera comer.

A los pocos minutos Gohan se había despertado, Chi-Chi bajo a la cocina y ver a Goten durmiendo sobre el sillón, ella solo saco una sonrisa al verlo, para luego repartir comida a sus hijos.

Gohan luego de bañarse y cambiado de ropa había bajado a la cocina, y lo que vio le hiso agua la boca, era un gran manjar de comida, se veía deliciosa hasta olía delicioso. Gohan rápidamente se sentó y luego miro que Goten estaba durmiendo en el sillón, él se puso de pie y comenzó a despertar a Goten.

.- Goten, despierta, vamos a comer. — Comenzaba a sacudirlo, hasta que Goten abrió los ojos y bostezo para luego pararse e ir a sentarse.

Toda la familia Son estaba comiendo en esa casa a excepción de Goku. Hasta que Gohan se dispuso a hablar.

.- Mamá, ¿tu hiciste esta comida? — Pregunto, Chi-Chi solo negó con su cabeza — Y entonces ¿Quién lo hizo? — Susurro Gohan.

.- Pues no lo sé, pero el quien lo haiga hecho es un buen niño — Dijo mirando a su hijo menor, quien este estaba con su cabeza hacia abajo y con una gran sonrisa.

.- Mmh... Si mamá, bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos. Estuvo deliciosa la comida. — Se despidió Gohan de su familia, Goten salió y lo abrazo antes que Gohan se pusiera a volar hacia su preparatoria.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

Videl había despertado de una terrible pesadilla, tenía un mal presentimiento de este día, bajo de su cuarto y tomo unos de los panes que había en la mesa del comedor. Salió de su casa sin antes despedirse de su padre Mr. Satán.

Videl estaba afuera de su casa, concentro su Ki, hacia sus pies para poder flotar y luego volar, ya que le costaba manejar el uso del Ki, nadie le había enseñado, solo sus padres desde sus sueños pero aun así no entendía mucho. Apreciaba saber volar, pero le costaba despegar, ella no sabía cómo hacerlo rápido para volar, luego de unos momentos, Videl ya estaba flotando, con su mano saco algunas gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente por tanto esfuerzo.

Videl partió hacia su preparatoria desde su casa, estando en el aire, sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y de pronto estornudo, haciendo que su cola se esponje, pudo visualizar su instituto, tomo velocidad y descendió en un callejón que estaba cerca, saliendo de ahí, no se topó con su amiga Ireza, pudo ir rápidamente a la enfermería para ver, porque le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Gohan se dirigió hacia sus clases usando el traje del Gran Saiyaman para que no se den cuenta de su verdadera identidad. El llego rápidamente y descendió en la azotea de su preparatoria, así estando seguro desactivo su traje pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba sentada.

.- Ah... — Entre cerro sus ojos — ¿Quién eres tú? — Decía una pelirroja al no poder ver bien a causa de la luz del sol, al sujeto que recién había llegado por arte de magia.

.- Ah...Ah... — Titubeo — Hola — Se asustó, a ver a una persona pequeña.

.- Tu... — Abrió los ojos como platos del asombro — Eres el chico que estaba con Videl ayer — Exclamo a reconocerlo.

.- Si, y tú debes ser Angela ¿cierto? — Pregunto Gohan.

.- Si — Se emocionó, al poder mirarlo bien a sus ojos, pudo ver a un joven muy lindo, de cabello y ojos del mismo color, era como enamorarse a primera vista — ¿Oye tu eres de la preparatoria también? — De un salto se levantó del piso y quedo enfrente del muchacho.

.- Claro Angela, bajemos antes de que se nos haga tarde — Comento haciendo cambiar el tema, bajando las escalera alado de Angela.

...

Videl había llegado a la enfermería de su preparatoria estornudando y su cola esponjándose a cada estornudo que hacía. La enfermera le había dicho a la chica de ojos azules que no vaya a clases la primera hora. Videl insistió dijo que estaba bien solo era un poco de refriado, nuevamente la enfermera le contesto que su frente estaba muy caliente y no podía hacer nada para que reduja la calentura, la pelinegra le volvió a repetir que estaba bien, luego de hablar un poco con la enfermera bajo las escalera dirigiéndose hacia su clases, cuando de repente su Ki bajo de golpe haciéndola desmayar, comenzó a caerse golpeándose algunas parte de su cuerpo al igual que en la cara con todas las gradas, hasta llegar al último piso. La enfermera se alarmo al escuchar un tremendo ruido, Salió del salón y bajo rápidamente las gradas para poder admirar el cuerpo de Videl en el suelo, ella con ayuda de algunos estudiantes que también estaban en la enfermería, la alzaron y la llevaron hacia arriba de nuevo para que la enfermera le ponga vendas en casi todo su cuerpo por las heridas que se había hecho al caer por las escalera, luego de algunos minutos, Videl había despertado con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, al intentar moverse le dolía cada parte que se había lastimado. Ella con mucho esfuerzo le había dicho de nuevo a la mujer de lentes que bajaría, pero la mujer le advirtió que sería en vano y de nuevo se lastimaría y probablemente le cause la muerte. Videl lo pensó un momento y con mucho esfuerzo y delicadeza comenzó a pararse para luego caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, al salir pudo ver varias gradas que se dirigía hacia el último piso, eso le causo nauseas pero ella resistió, bajo algunos escalones pero no pudo aguantar mucho, haciendo nuevamente que se desmayara. Nuevamente la enfermera de cabellos naranja escucho el ruido, dio un suspiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Videl que se encontraba en el piso desmayada, pidió nuevamente a unos estudiante que la llevara de vuelta hacia arriba, ellos obedecieron y la subieron. La mujer de lentes comenzó a vendarla mucho más, cuando la estaba curando una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, todavía recordaba la primera vez que Videl había llegado con heridas graves a su salón, ella al ver a una niñita de solo 12 años se alarmo y comenzó a atenderla, hablaron mucho rato hasta que se dio cuenta que la niña de ojos azulados con tal solo 12 años vivía una vida que no se le merecía, aunque todas las personas quisieran estar en una mansión teniendo a un padre millonario que venció al moustro Cell y salvo a casi toda la ciudad, ella sufría, sabiendo que Mr. Satán no era su verdadero padre y que ella había nacido con una cola, la enfermera había guardado ese secreto ya que se hiso amiga de Videl, ahora ella ya envejeció y Videl creció. Ella se puso orgullosa de Videl sabiendo que defendía la ciudad siendo la justiciera, pero también le preocupaba, la señora de lentes veía a Videl como una hija que nunca tuvo, y Videl veía en ella una amiga que pudiera contarle sus secretos a excepción del que ella era una extraterrestre. Videl abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos, lo primero que noto fue a la señora que llevaba lente que le estaba sonriendo pero enseguida cambio su expresión a una enojada. Videl no pudo aguantar sacar una sonrisa, luego las dos se pusieron a reír. Videl se levantó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Por hacer tal acción, su cuerpo enseguida le comenzó a doler, pero a ella no le importo, miro a la mujer de 22 años y luego le sonrió.

.- Ayúdame a llegar a mi salón — Dijo con una sonrisa media tonta, sabía que su amiga de lentes no le iba a permitir bajar, pero tenía que intentarlo, la mujer de cabello color naranja resoplo para luego asentir, la mujer se había levantado de la silla y comenzó a cargar a Videl, bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, Videl casi se desmaya pero pudo resistir, al llegar abajo, Videl toco la puerta de su salón de clases. Su profesor abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver a Videl con tantas vendas, se la veía casi inconsciente. La mujer de lentes había dejado a Videl en la puerta, ya que ella se dirigió a traer una medicina para que le ayudara a Videl a mantenerse despierta por lo menos una hora. Pero Videl no pudo resistir el equilibrio y cayendo al piso enfrente del profesor, haciendo que los alumnos se asustaran a lo que habían visto a Videl, el profesor a ver los alumnos gritar de terror, salió afuera cerrando la puerta. La enfermera llego con una inyección y noto que Videl estaba de nuevo tirada en el suelo, dio un suspiro y comenzó a explicarle al profesor sobre la condición que Videl estaba, ella estaba delicada y con mucha fiebre, el a atender a lo que dijo la enfermera asintió y entro nuevamente a su salón.

.- Chicos, ya vengo es una emergencia. En 20 minutos regreso, por favor no hagan ruido — Anuncio y luego salió de la clases de nuevo. Dejando a los estudiantes solos en el salón.

La enfermera hiso una llamada a un hospital cerca, luego de esperar algunos minutos, los alumnos de la clase de Videl escucharon el sonido de la ambulancia y comenzaron a pensar que se llevarían a Videl al hospital.

.- ¡Qué será que le paso a Videl! — Grito desesperada su gran amiga de Videl, una rubia de ojos azules. Los otros comenzaron a hacer rumores sobre lo que le había sucedido.

.- Dicen que casi la matan por estar ayudando a la policía — susurro un muchacho a otro que estaba a su lado y este le respondió con otra mentira.

.- A mí me dijeron, que se intentó suicidar, lanzándose desde la azotea, es por eso que se escucharon algunos ruidos hace arto — Chismoseo, Sharp a escuchar eso solo suspiro. Y trato de controlar a su novia Ireza que estaba totalmente preocupada de su mejor amiga.

.- Pobre Videl... — Comento — Todo lo que está pasando — Agrego el novio de Ireza.

Gohan estaba preocupado pero solo estaba sentado en su asiento intentando pensar positivamente en lo que le había ocurrido a Videl, no podía saber ya que nunca había logrado captar el Ki de Videl, ni estando cerca podía sentirlo, todavía seguía investigando sobre ese problema, pero en ese momento intentaba no ponerle atención y poder concentrarse en el dibujo que estaba haciendo, el dibujaba a Videl con esa mirada que tanto admiraba, aunque a otros le asuste, a él le encantaba. Luego de terminar su dibujo miro hacia el asiento que estaba alado de él, donde se sentaba Videl, al ver ese sitio vacío solo suspiro, en otro lado un poco más abajo estaba Angela, mirando a Gohan con ojos de corazones, al verlo un tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba triste, tuvo la idea de ir a consolarlo, camino hacia arriba donde se encontraba Gohan y comenzó a hablarle.

.- Hola ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto apuntando el dibujo que Gohan había terminado hace un rato, el semi-extraterestre al escucharla, dio la vuelta al dibujo y miro a Angela.

.- P-Pues nada — Comento con una sonrisa mal hecha — ¿Qué será que le paso a Videl? ¿Tú qué crees? — Comenzó a cambiar el tema, la pelirroja lo miro un rato para luego fruncir su ceño.

.- Pues yo creo — Levanto la voz — Que está fingiendo para tener más atención, hasta cuándo va a ir a luchar contra aquellos bandidos, apuesto que ella le paga para que actúen, es una falsa esta Videl — Respondió a la pregunta de Gohan, ella siempre odio a Videl, desde pequeña, Gohan solo se quedó callado mirando a Angela, ella estaba emanando un Ki negativo, Gohan lo pudo notar, se dio cuenta que Angela odiaba mucho a Videl.

.- Mmh... Pues no sé qué decir — Confeso Gohan al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Angela.

.- ¡Pues yo sí! — Una chica de cabello negro y de coletas apareció atrás de Angela — Tu eres la falsa Angela — Le apunto, Gohan se paralizo a escucharla hablar en ese tono — Deja de tenerme envidia, haciendo eso das pena — Videl frunció el ceño — Ahora fuera, vaya a sentarse que aurita viene el profesor y luego te castiga y te pones a llorar — Calmo un poco su voz — Ahora largo de mi vista — Exclamo Videl tomando haciendo alado de Gohan. Angela solo se enojó aún más y salió de ahí y comenzó a dirigirse con su grupo de porrista, Gohan volteo a ver a Videl, se alegró un poco a saber que estaba bien y no era a ella que la llevaban al hospital.

.- ¡Videl! — Exclamo — ¿Acaso no te llevaron al hospital? — Pregunto Gohan un poco nervioso.

.- Ahh... Mmh... No, fue a otro que está enfermo o algo así... A mí solo me inyectaron — Respondió desanimada.

.- ¡Videl! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡No te vimos entrar! Bueno eso no importa ¿Dime estas bien? ¿Qué tantas vendas? — Dice apuntándola — ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Por qué estas respiras con dificultad? — Dice al notarle algo extraña, poniendo una mano en su cabeza — ¿Por qué estas que arde? ¡Soy tu amiga! ¡Dime todo! — Le grita desesperadamente esta Ireza.

.- ¿Estas bien Videl? — Pregunta Sharp.

.- Pues si estoy bien solo un poco de fiebre, luego de un hora se sanaran las heridas, pero ahora solo quiero dormir un rato — Comento Videl, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Angela estando abajo vio como Gohan estaba hablando con su enemiga de la infancia Videl Satán, ella iba a intervenir, también para poder preguntarle algo a Gohan, ya que lo había pensado hace rato y le pidió consejos a sus amigas del grupo de las porrista, teniendo ya la confianza y la pregunta que le iba a decir a Gohan comenzó a subir, hacia donde estaban los dos extraterrestre.

Angela mientras volvía a subir donde estaba Gohan y Videl estaba dispuesta a hacerle la pregunta a Gohan — Gohan, espero que aceptes la cita conmigo, eres muy linda, y no creo que tengas novia, bueno eso espero. ¡Vamos Gohan di que sí! — Pensaba Angela mientras se dirigía donde Gohan mientras repetía las palabras que le diría al chico de ojos negros.

.- Oye Gohan, ¿qué le gusta a tu hermanito y como se llama? — Pregunto, mirándolo hacia sus ojos, Gohan dejo de dibujarla para poder mirarla y responderle.

.- Mmh... Pues juguetes o peluches, cosas de niños y se llama Son Goten — Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, Videl después de obtener la respuesta cambio la mirada hacia adelante, donde estaba la pizarra y el profesor todavía no había llegado, luego de unos segundos, se había hecho una pregunta, y el único que tendría la respuesta seria Gohan, el joven de ojos negro que estaba al lado de ella.

.- Oye Gohan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — Dijo Videl, pensando si atreverse a preguntarle o no, podría ser algo inapropiado de su parte, o una tontería, pero cuando siempre estaba a lado de él, sentía eso que nunca sentía con otra persona — Vamos Videl solo pregúntale, si te equivocaste no es nada malo, mejor inténtalo, no perderías nada — Videl dudaba, dio un suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos, para luego cambiar la vista hacia Gohan todavía con su cabeza en la mesa.

.- Si, ¿Dime? — Estaba algo nervioso, posiblemente Videl se había dado cuenta de su identidad secreta, o peor sabía que era el que había vencido a Cell, o bueno, solo sería una pregunta, aunque esa pregunta sería algo malo, temía que la pregunta de Videl sea algo que ver con él, Videl siguió mirándolo, dio un gran suspiro y abrió la boca.

.- Pues... Si es que tu... — Se calló al ver a Angela.

.- ¿Qué cosa? — Gohan levanto la ceja, no escucho muy bien lo que había dicho Videl, luego sintió un Ki conocido, y ese era el de Angela.

.- Oye Gohan... ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? — Mociono Angela, mientras jugaba con su esponjoso cabello, Videl solo miraba con odio a Angela.

.- Si, pues dime — Respondió Gohan — ¿Acaso todos me quieren preguntar algo hoy día? — Prensaba Gohan, miro a Angela esperando la pregunta que ella quería hacerle.

.- Ya sé que comenzamos mal, pero ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — Cierra los ojos esperando una respuesta positiva.

.- Ah... Que... ¿Yo? — No dejaba de titubear, y sus mejillas formaron un color rojizos — ¿Qué le digo?, no sé nada sobre citas — Pensaba Gohan, hasta que dudo un poco pero por fin dijo algo — Ah... Pues, claro, ¿a qué hora? — Responde con una sonrisa tonta, y su mano atrás de su cabeza.

.- Yo el sábado te llamo para que el domingo salgamos — Estaba contenta, Gohan le había dicho que sí, y mucho mejor estando Videl en ese momento, no podía dejar de sonreír por ver a Videl enojada — Espero que luego seamos amigos, o algo mas — Gohan no supo que decir, estaba muy nervioso.

.- Ah... Pues — La campana lo interrumpió, todos salieron del salón, al igual que Gohan.

Videl estaba en la azotea echada mirando el cielo ya que su amiga la enfermera le había dicho que mejor era que no comiera o la inyección no serviría, Videl cerró los ojos y sintió el aire fresco llegar a todo su cuerpo.

**Narración de Gohan.**

Me había salvado por poco gracias a la campana, ¡Te amo campana!, luego de que Angela se fuera con su grupo de porrista, me había encaminado en la búsqueda de Videl ya que ella me iba a preguntar algo pero Angela nos interrumpió, pero ella salió corriendo al tocar la campana, creo que se había enojado o bueno, no entiendo a las mujeres. Había buscado a Videl y no la encontraba, ya me estaba preocupando tuve que preguntarle a Ireza o a este Sharper.

.- Hola Ireza ¿Has visto a Videl? — Le había preguntado, quien esta estaba comiendo a lado de su creo novio Sharper.

.- No, no la vimos Gohan, debe estar en la azotea siempre está ahí cuando quiere relajar su mente o está muy triste — Me contesto Ireza al escuchar lo que había dicho este Sharper agrego que para que la buscaba y le había comentado que Videl quería decirme algo pero cuando lo iba a decir esta Angela nos interrumpió, Ireza casi se atraganto al escuchar el nombre de Angela y comenzó a insultarla yo por mi parte me había escapado hacia la azotea, cuando abrí la puerta hacia algo de frio y mire hacia abajo. Ella estaba durmiendo, creo que si necesitaba descansar, mientras ella dormía a mi lado, había sacado la comida de la capsula que siempre llevaba, para comer. Luego de terminar con mi parte de la comida, había encapsulado la parte de comida que le debía a Videl. Ya faltaba poco para que toque e ir a educación física, luego sentí algunas gotas de agua caer en mí, mire hacia arriba y ya iba a comenzar a llover.

.- Videl, Videl. Abre los ojos, está lloviendo y ya tocara timbre — Le había intentado despertar, tocando sus cachetes y dándole palmaditas cuando de repente ella...

**Continuara...**


End file.
